Hallow Moon
by Kiarene
Summary: Complete [Yaoi] A halloween whodunit...warnings: horror, squick, violence, death. (VegetaKakarrot, TrunksGoten)
1. Default Chapter

Hallow Moon 

**Chapter 1**

Vegeta no Ouji strode confidently through the stone hallways of his father's castle. Finally, his lessons for the day were done and he couldn't wait to see his koi again. Kakarrot should be training in the courtyard at this time of the day; the annual Tournament was coming up in a couple of weeks and his mate was eager to defend his status as the Tournament Youth Champion. Lost in pleasant thoughts about his handsome lover, he almost ran into a small figure as he rounded the corner. A prickling of the fine hairs on the back of his neck warned him and he barely managed to avoid colliding into the royal Seer. 

"Ouji-sama!" Chao-tzu squeaked. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I did not see you coming, are you all right?" 

"Feh! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Vegeta yelled in anger and disgust, jumping back in the nick of time to avoid the little midget saiyan's tiny hands as they pawed at him. 

"A thousand apologies, ouji-sama!" The tiny figure bobbed his head fawningly and bent to pick up the papers that were strewed on the floor. "Here are your papers..."

"Hn." Vegeta snatched his homework and flicked his cape as he stalked away, holding his nose high. Once around the corner though, he took a quick peek over his shoulder and shuddered. The little clown gave him the creeps, forever staring at him with those beady round eyes. And that pasty white face with the red spots on the cheeks… He shuddered again and took off at a fast jog towards the courtyard, wanting to get away from the tiny Saiyan as quickly as possible, his tail puffed out. He was sure that freak had some obsession with him; he seemed to be running into the white clown wherever he went. Sometimes he could feel goose bumps prickling along his upper arms and he would look up to see those round black eyes staring at him. 

Most people found Chao-tzu cute, if odd, with his high squeaky voice and doll-like stature. But Vegeta knew better; that freaky clown of a saiyan was evil. Even though everyone knew that he and Kakarrot were a couple, the diminutive saiyan kept hanging around the prince, always staring… 

Vegeta scowled darkly. And he couldn't do a damned thing about it; as royal Seer, Chao-tzu enjoyed a special immunity status. Every time he told his father about it, his father would just laugh at him, saying that he's overreacting. That it was just a harmless crush. As soon as he was crowned Ou though, he would fire Chao-tzu and hire a new clairvoyant … It couldn't be that difficult to find a new one. 

The teenage ouji slowed down and paused at the courtyard entrance, his thoughts now on his mate as he admired the sweaty, muscular figure punching and kicking in the sunny courtyard. He was proud of his chosen mate; not only was Kakarrot extremely good looking, but he was also the finest warrior in the land. The tall teen's sweat-soaked training suit hugged the perfect body like a second skin as muscles flexed and rippled. Kakarrot's movements were fluid and powerful, and Vegeta watched in open appreciation for a while longer. 

"Ho! Kakarrot!"

From his vantage point on the second floor, Chao-tzu watched the teenage prince silently, an inscrutable expression on his face. When the tall teen acknowledged the slim prince's call cheerfully and floated back to the ground, he turned and walked away. 

"Geta!" Kakarrot grinned broadly and opened his arms, intending to hug his shorter mate. 

"Ick! Don't you dare, baka!" Vegeta neatly sidestepped the sweaty hug with a grimace. 

Kakarrot threw back his head with a rich laugh and grabbed the towel he left lying on the stone bench. "Ok, ok… How were your lessons today?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted, grumbling as the two teens started walking towards the prince's room. As crown prince, Vegeta had heavy responsibilities, which included a much more intensive schooling. Though he may complain of his heavier workload, he knew the importance of a good education and in truth, he did enjoy pushing himself mentally. There was something eminently satisfying about learning for the intrinsic sake of learning, a feeling that he had tried to explain to Kakarrot before and finally concluded in exasperation that it was "intellectual masturbation and I like it, ok?" 

"So, koi, all ready to defend your title for the Tournament?" 

Kakarrot nodded confidently. "Yes, and you know why." He winked at his mate.

"But have you learned to exert better control over it?" 

"Hai, I've been training hard in secret over the past few weeks." When Vegeta sighed enviously, Kakarrot gave a reassuring grin. "And I'm sure you'll be able to achieve it soon."

"Hn." Vegeta frowned. He knew he, too, was on the verge… He was _this_ close. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject. "Oh yes, I've just remembered. That brat is coming back home for the Tournament too."

"Trunks?"

Vegeta nodded. The younger prince had expressed a keen interest in sword fighting and the best school for weaponry training was in a neighboring country. The lavender-haired prince usually came back a few times a year to visit during the holidays. Though his younger brother was only 2 years younger than him; Vegeta had just turned 18, he still persisted in calling the younger prince 'brat'. 

"And today, _again _I ran into…yiiiii!!!" The ouji leapt to the side with a yell of horror as the topic of his next sentence appeared before him, and crashed into Kakarrot. 

"Ouji-sama! Again I am so sorry!" Chao-tzu bobbed his head as he squeaked out an abject apology. "I seem to always be running into you!"

Vegeta clutched his lover's sweaty arm almost desperately as he tried to calm his racing heart. It _had_ to be some sick coincidence. He stiffened his back and faced the midget seer with an impassive face, although one hand was still gripping the brawny fighter's forearm tightly. "What is it, Chao-tzu?" 

"Ah, I was wondering, ouji-sama, if my most unworthy self may be so bold as to humbly request, though I have already obtained approval from your most esteemed father and beautiful mother…"

"Spit it out…" Vegeta gritted his teeth, slitting his eyes in impatience. When Chao-tzu went on a long-winded ramble like that, it usually meant something bad. 

"I was wondering if I may have the honor of your company during the Tournament." Chao-tzu squeaked out breathlessly. "Seeing as how Kakarrot will be competing and…"

"Ile! No, I can't!" Vegeta was filled with sudden panic. What?! Spend an afternoon beside that freaky clown? "I, uh, I'm taking part in the tournament as well!"

"You are?" The round white face fell. 

"Hai, I am! It was supposed to be a surprise." Vegeta nodded frantically. "Well, gotta go! Later!" He called out as he pulled his startled mate down the corridor. "Not!" He hissed vehemently under his breath. 

"You're taking part, koi?"

The irritated youth snorted. "Yes, now I am. _Anything_ to avoid spending time with that..that freak!" Seeing the look on his lover's face, he continued heatedly. "That clown is just plain evil! There's something not right about him! He's stalking me, I tell you. I run across him almost every day! And he seems to take any excuse to brush past me or touch me." Vegeta gave a shudder. 

Kakarrot narrowed his eyes with a possessive growl. "Whaaat? He has tried to touch you?"

"Hai!" Vegeta nodded emphatically, pleased that someone was taking him seriously about Chao-tzu for once. "I was just about to tell you that I ran across him today, and just now, you saw how he wanted to sit beside me for the tournament!"

Kakarrot's tail came up to coil around Vegeta's thigh as he snaked an arm around the prince's slim waist. "Mine!" He nipped playfully at the side of the smooth, unblemished neck, raking his teeth lightly across the lightly bronzed skin. "And come this Hallow Moon…"

Vegeta forgot his earlier objections about hugging his sweaty mate and leaned into the taller teen's embrace, wrapping his arm around Kakarrot's waist as well and nuzzling his koi's neck, licking the sweat off seductively and purring. 

The Tournament was held on the annual Hallow Moon, a popular mating night. Saiyans can Choose their mates any time, but legend has it that a Mating done during a Hallow Moon was especially true and the annual Hallow Moon had become a favorite time for lovers everywhere to declare their love. The two Saiyan teens had decided to hold their Mating this year, after the Tournament, now that both of them had turned 18. 

A pair of bright, round eyes watched the young lovers as they practically made out in the fortunately empty hallway. 

----- 

Vegeta and Kakarrot lay sprawled out on the prince's huge bed, looking up at the bedroom ceiling. Dressed only in shorts, they had just finished a grueling training session, and both were still slightly damp from their shower. 

"I ache all over…" 

"You did this to yourself." The taller teen chucked. 

"You're supposed to be sympathetic, you baka!"

"You can always back out, koi…"

A low growl. "No! I said I would enter!"

"You don't have to actually win…" Kakarrot grinned, knowing this would set off a tirade, as Vegeta was highly competitive. 

"Nani?! How could I, the prince of Saiyan-jins, lose?? If I said I would take part in the Tournament, then I would and I would try my best! I'm not a coward! Dammit, I will not lose to any of the lower-class bakas in the …"   

Kakarrot rolled over and silenced the ranting prince with a hard kiss. "Not even to me?"

Vegeta shivered at the smoldering gaze his mate was giving him, his cheeks flushing as he shifted his gaze back to his bedroom ceiling. "Well…only to you…"

"You like it, don't you?" Kakarrot grinned at the prince's sudden shyness. His tail came up to stroke Vegeta's bare thigh sensually. 

"No! Like what?" Vegeta thought his face couldn't get any hotter. "I meant losing to you in the Tournament! What are you thinking of, you big baka?" Abruptly, he sat up to scramble off the bed. "Time for dinner!"  

Kakarrot growled playfully and grabbed the smaller prince from behind, giving a playful nip at the nape of his neck. "Somehow we often end up like this, ne?" 

A delightful shiver ran down Vegeta's spine as he tried to suppress his moan. "Nnngh… baka! Stop playing! It's time for dinner!" His complaints would have come out better if he weren't breathing so hard. 

Kakarrot's stomach rumbled as he pulled away with a laugh. He gave the royal butt one last grope, ignoring the squawk of protest. "Good idea… We'll need our strength for later…" 

The two teens finally stumbled into the royal dining room, straightening their slightly disheveled clothes as they hurried to sit down under the stern glare of the blue-haired Queen. Everyone else was there and the first course had been served. The dining table was large and rectangular, the Ou on one end and the Ouhi on the other, with their sons between them. 

"And why were the two of you late _again _for dinner?" Queen Bulma's impressive voice rolled like a tidal wave over them as they quickly snagged the bread and meat rolls before the servers could remove the platter. She took in their slightly rumpled appearance and her eldest son's slightly red face with narrowed eyes; she knew of course but she wanted to hear Vegeta's latest excuse. 

"We were sparring…" 

"Oh riiiight." Trunks snickered, hiding his grin as he took a sip from his glass of water. 

"Shut your trap, brat. I was training for the Tournament." Vegeta growled at his younger sibling. "And are _you_ taking part this year?"

"Vegeta! That's no way to call your brother!" 

"Hai." A cocky grin. 

"So confident, _dear _brother of mine?"

Bulma's left eye twitched as she regarded her elder son steely. Vegeta may look exactly like his father but he had her attitude, and he returned her gaze calmly. 

"And what about Kakarrot?" Trunks waved a fork at the tall teen, who wisely kept quiet and kept eating. 

"He was sparring with me." Vegeta speared a choice piece of meat coolly, his lips quirking. He would never admit it, but he had missed the daily verbal jousts with his brother ever since Trunks had left.  

"I was actually asking about how you plan to win with Kakarrot in the same category as you, but I see your mind was still on …sparring." Trunks flashed a grin. Point! 

"Of course." Damn, he had been careless. "Unlike the sword-fighting section, there's actually some _competition_ in my category and I've been training hard." 

"Very hard." Trunks nodded sarcastically. 

"Boys…."

"Yes, I've been sparring every day." A bland smile, dark eyes giving nothing away. 

"Horizontal sparring?" The younger prince's blue eyes sparkled with mischief, even as his face remained carefully impassive. 

"Trunks!" 

His ebon-haired brother rose to the challenge with a smirk. "And how would you know anything about …_horizontal_ sparring, brat?" 

"Vegeta!!" The queen was starting to lose it. 

The 16-year old teen flushed slightly. "How do you know I don't?" 

Vegeta shook his head with a knowing grin, pleased at the reaction he got from his younger sibling, but a scream cut off his snide reply. "Enough!!" 

The two boys took one look at their mother, long blue hair starting to float up as her ki rose rapidly and prudently closed their mouths. When they turned their attention back to their food, they simultaneously groaned in dismay. "Shiiit…"

The Ou had also wisely kept out of the bickering, and between the burly monarch and well-built teen, they had finished most of the roast.  

----- 

Vegeta and Trunks continued their …brotherly discussions after dinner. The topic was now on bare-handed fighting versus weaponry. Neither had any real objection to his brother's choice of martial arts; they just liked to argue for the sake of it. 

"Ile! I still maintain that the purest form of fighting is with your own body. Using weapons is like cheating, somehow." The sable-haired teen shook his head vehemently as they strode through the corridors.

"Bah. You've just no skill with weapons." Trunks tossed his spiky lavender locks. 

"But what happens should your sword break during your fight?" Vegeta took a glance around. "And why are you headed towards the transport hanger?"

"I'm picking up a friend of mine from the Academy. He's also taking part in the Tournament. You planning to follow me there?" Trunks looked at his brother. "A good blade shouldn't break during a fight."

"A good blade costs money, and not everyone is as rich as you. That's an unfair advantage." Vegeta snorted disapprovingly. He took in his brother's expression with a knowing smirk. "And yes, I'm free now. Why not? I want to see who has got you all happy and excited. Kakarrot?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." Kakarrot grinned, his tail waving happily. Dinner had been great; he loved eating with the royal family. They served such good food! He told his parents that he would be moving in with Vegeta after their Mating, but heck, he's spending so much time in the castle that he's practically living with the prince now.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Goten's my best friend!" Trunks squeaked, then flushed as he cleared his throat. "A good blade need not cost much money; you're thinking of those ceremonial swords. Those are too fancy and just plain useless."

Vegeta grinned at Kakarrot as they entered the hanger. Best friend, eh? The two snickered but Trunks didn't seem to have noticed. His purple tail wagged happily. 

"Hey! Trunks!" A tall black-haired boy waved from a bench. Hoisting a large duffel bag onto his shoulder, he weaved through the crowd and made his way over to the other three teens. 

"Goten, this is my rude brother and his mate." Trunks chattered excitedly as Goten smiled at the older teens. 

Before Vegeta or Kakarrot could reply, a high-pitched voice piped up. "Good evening, ouji-samas!" 

"Auuugh!!" Vegeta jumped up. "What are you doing here, you little freak??"

"Vegeta!" Trunks scolded. "That's not a nice thing to say!"

"Bah!" Vegeta scowled darkly, his mood abruptly souring. "C'mon, Kakarrot." He shot his brother and Chao-tzu an irritated look before he turn to walk away. 

"Heh…sorry about that…" Kakarrot gave an apologetic smile before hurrying after his temperamental mate. "Vegeta!" He hissed as he neared the frowning prince. "That wasn't very nice. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know…" A shudder ran through his lithe frame, making his tail bristle. "Something about that clown seriously disturbs me."

"He's not a clown…"

"He sure looks like one." Vegeta frowned at his mate. "Look, let's not talk about that freak anymore. I've a bad feeling about him."

Trunks laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, but you know what an asshole my brother can be…" 

The small white face fell. "I do not know why Vegeta-sama does not like me. I only want to be his friend."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be your friends." Goten smiled cheerfully, feeling sorry for the midget Saiyan. Some people can't help the way they look. 

"You will?" Round shining black eyes turned up to look at the black haired teen in adoration. "I only wanted to ask Vegeta-sama if I could sit with him during the Tournament Dinner. Could I sit with you instead?"

Goten laughed nervously and exchanged a quick glance with Trunks. "Ah, sure. Why not?"

"Arigato, Goten-sama." Chao-tzu bobbed his head. "And now I must go."

"Awww, why did you do that for, Goten? Chao-tzu isn't the most fun person to be around." Trunks complained, once the small Seer was out of sight. 

Goten shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just felt sorry for the little guy."

-----

A/N: This is supposed to be a Halloween fic… Where's the horror you ask? *smirks*

And in case anyone was wondering, I see Trunks with the distinctive spiky locks of Saiyans here, think Super Saiyan Trunks with purple hair. ^_^ 

My first AU…so my apologies if there's some confusion over the cast: 

Vegeta (crown prince) and Kakarrot are both 18. 

Trunks, brother to Vegeta, and Goten are both 16. Goten is not related to Kakarrot at all.  

Vegeta gets his looks from their father and Trunks from their mother (Bulma).

Everyone here's a Saiyan (at least I think so…*cackles*) and everyone's on Vegetasei. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hallow Moon 

A/N: # denotes announcer's voice.

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta smirked as he sauntered back to the row of benches that ringed the arena. He had easily won his last match and was now in the finals. Despite the sweat that soaked his tight-fitting navy gi, he still looked quite fresh. A few small scrapes and abrasions marred the bronzed flesh on his bare arms, but otherwise, he was uninjured. 

Kakarrot was up next, against an unknown fighter called Tien. It was the last semi-final match for their category; if Kakarrot won, he would meet Vegeta in the finals. 

"See you in the finals, koi." Kakarrot flashed a confident grin as he stood up, tugging at his orange and blue gi. He had won all of his previous matches easily. 

Vegeta laughed as he wiped his face with a towel. "Don't be too sure… I caught a look at your next opponent and he looks like he could give you a good fight." 

"How dare you check out other guys!" Kakarrot mock-growled as he grabbed the smaller prince in a bear-hug, nipping possessively at an ear lobe. 

"Jealous?" Vegeta squirmed laughingly, a grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around the well-built teen. "You know you're the one for me." 

"I had better be!" Kakarrot turned his head. "Ach, there's the call for my match." Reluctantly, he released his arms. "See you later, koi."

"Hai."

Kakarrot studied his opponent warily as they waited for the match to begin. Tien was as tall as him, though not as built. Still, compared to most of the other teens who had entered the Tournament, he looked to be one of the most competent fighters around. Dressed in a green gi, the most striking thing about him was the fact that he's totally bald. Goku squinted closer; and what was that odd crease in the middle of his forehead? 

"Are you Prince Vegeta's mate?" Tien spoke up suddenly. 

Kakarrot blinked in surprise. "Hai. Why do you ask?"

The bald teen gave a smile as his eyes flickered to the slim figure who was watching from the sidelines. "Just being friendly."

For some inexplicable reason, Kakarrot found himself irritated at that smile. He frowned slightly. Strange, he's usually an easy-going guy but somehow, he's taken an instant dislike to the baldie, as he had termed the other teen. Hn, maybe it's because he's checking out Vegeta. The black-haired teen gave a sudden low growl. "Hai, he's _my_ mate." 

Cool eyes flickered back to the unmarked skin on his neck. "Not yet."

"We will be." Kakarrot grew angrier. Was that bastard challenging him? "Tonight." He placed careful emphasis on the last word. 

Tien did not say anything, but he gave an enigmatic smile. Kakarrot cracked his knuckles; suddenly, he could not wait for the match to begin. 

# Start! #

The words had barely left the referee's lips when the ebon-haired teen flew at the other. Fists and feet flew fast and furious, and the spectators were more than a little stunned by the ferocity of the fight. 

# The two teens lost no time in hurtling at each other, and the defending champion Kakarrot is holding nothing back! But Tien is putting up a very good fight! Both seem evenly matched; will we see an upset in this round? # 

Vegeta smirked slightly as he took in the fight. Baka announcer. He doesn't know anything. Tien was good, very good. The two fighters initially do seem evenly matched, but already Tien was being pushed back on the defensive. He knew as well that Kakarrot had an ace up his sleeve. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the wall behind him. It should be a quick match and he did not want to sit down lest his muscles cool down and stiffen. In the background, the commentator went on and on about the match. 

Kakarrot lashed out a leg square in the bald teen's chest, sending him flying back. But at the last second, Tien twisted in mid-air and managed to land right in a clumsy crouch at the edge of the arena. He glared back at the smirking fighter in orange and navy, and then smiled coldly. 

# An excellent hit! But Tien had managed to catch himself in the nick of time! #

Kakarrot watched curiously as the green-clad teen concentrated, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. He _could_ push the other off the tiled arena now with a well-placed ki blast, but that would be dishonorable and besides, he was curious as to what techniques the other fighter had. As much as he disliked Tien, he had to admit that the mysterious teen was a good fighter. 

# What is Tien up to now? #

To his utter surprise, instead of powering up, the other teen's ki seemed to be… splitting? Kakarrot blinked. Was he seeing double? He blinked again… Did the figures split further? Before he could react, the 3 figures flew at him. Caught off-guard, the black-haired teen could barely defend himself.

Vegeta frowned. Shit, this wasn't looking too good. Tien's technique was very impressive. Individually, each split figure wasn't as strong as the original; however, there are now a lot more lashing limbs to avoid. "Oi! Kakarrot! What the hell are you doing? Power up, you baka!" 

Kakarrot stumbled again as another fist clipped him on the jaw and then a blow to his back sent him crashing to his knees. His head still ringing, he pushed down with his ki, sending himself flying up into the air. Blindly, he just continued flying straight up; he needed some time to catch his breath and to power up. 

His power rose as rapidly as his altitude. Suddenly, the glowing figure made an abrupt turn in mid-air and headed back down to the arena floor. The orange glow surrounding him expanded and intensified, becoming brighter and lighter until his ki suddenly exploded in a quantum leap and the teenager burst into golden flames. 

# Oh my kami! Kakarrot has achieved the level of the Super Saiyan-jin; very few warriors have achieved this legendary state, and certainly not at such a young age! #

The crowd erupted into pandemonium, and Vegeta gave a proud smirk. 

One of the Tiens barely managed to jump aside as Kakarrot drove a fist down into the arena floor, cracking the tiles, but a low spinning sweep sent him crashing to the ground. The golden fighter snarled and grabbing hold of one ankle, still in a crouch, picked up the fallen teen and swung him directly into one of the other split figures. 

Instead of a collision though, the two figures merely coalesced into one. Kakarrot grinned wolfishly at the slightly panicked look on the bald fighter's face and leapt towards the other. The match was already in his bag. More than that, he was enjoying himself… the power rush that came with the transformation was unbelievable. His expression became positively feral. 

# Kakarrot is certainly giving Tien a pummeling! Tien is no match for the power of a Super Saiyan-jin! Two of the figures have been forced back into.. Wait! A most excellent throw! # 

Kakarrot smirked at the one figure that now swayed unsteadily as he favored one leg. With a low growl, he slid back on one leg and readied a ki-blast. The green-clad teen gritted his teeth and crouched, with his arms held up in front of him in a X-block but…

# And we have a winnah!! Kakarrot makes it to the finals! #

Kakarrot relaxed his ascended form with a satisfied sigh and leapt down agilely from the raised fighting arena, raking a hand through his now black locks. He flashed a grin at Vegeta, who was walking to him with a proud smirk of his own. "Told ya I'll see you in the finals."

"And I told you Tien could give you a good fight." The prince chucked. "It was a very good fight. C'mon, I think we had better haul him to the medics to check him over."

Kakarrot frowned slightly as he followed Vegeta towards the other side of the arena, somehow feeling a little jealous of the attention his slender mate was giving the baldie. "Tien can take care of himself." 

# And now, there will be a short break before the under-21Tournament finals between Kakarrot and Prince Vegeta, as the finals for the sword-fighting category will be decided. Next up will be the semi-final match between Goten and Yamcha! #

"Hai, but it is only courtesy. Tien was a worthy opponent, one of the very few fighters here who can actually put up a decent fight." Vegeta grinned down as he offered a hand to pull the dazed fighter up. "You were very good, Tien. Your fission technique was especially interesting." 

Tien gave a wobbly bow, smiling. "My thanks, Prince Vegeta." 

"Do you need help in getting to the medic tent?" 

Kakarrot's frown deepened as the green-clad fighter did not release Vegeta's hand. Gruffly, he broke in and pulled his mate away. "I'll show Tien to the medic tent. Why don't you go and watch the next match with Trunks?"

Vegeta turned to look over to where his younger brother was seated with a sly grin. "Why, I think I will… Hurry back, Kakarrot." 

Both tall fighters watched the prince as he walked over to the benches, his auburn tail swinging alluringly over the navy-clad bum. Vegeta was compact and well proportioned, curvy muscles shown off well by the snug navy gi. More than that though, the lithe royal moved with an innate feline sensuality and confident air. Kakarrot noticed the other looking as well and leaned over with a low growl. "Vegeta's taken." 

"So you keep telling me." Tien only gave him a cool smile as he dusted off the front of his green gi. "I think I can make it to the medic tent myself. Hurry back to Vegeta, Kakarrot." The last sentence was mocking. 

Kakarrot watched the bald-headed teen saunter off with a scowl on his face for a moment, and then turned to stomp back to where the princes were seated. 'Bastard. I know he had his eye on Vegeta.' 

Vegeta was ribbing Trunks again about Goten when he got there. It was obvious to the two older teens that Trunks had a serious crush on Goten. Kakarrot slid onto the bench beside Vegeta, his arm sliding around the slim waist in a clear display of possession as he listened to the two brothers arguing again. Well, sort of arguing. Trunks was too embarrassed to make his usual witty comebacks. 

"Just tell him you like him, brat."

"I do not!" Trunks kept his eyes on the match, hoping his brother would leave him alone. 

"You keep staring at him…"

"I am not!" The younger prince's head snapped around to level a glare at the smirking figure beside him. 

Vegeta grinned at his brother's slightly reddened cheeks. "You're blushing."

"I am not!" 

"It's so obvious." Kakarrot leaned over with a grin, moving his arms up to drape over Vegeta's shoulders and nodded as well. 

"It is not!" Trunks flushed further. 

"You've got it bad. You're losing your edge." Vegeta shook his head and continued with a semi-serious tone. "Look, I can tell that Goten likes you too. Just ask him out or something; you don't have to declare your undying love for him yet." 

"I.." The flush on the lavender-haired teen's face had spread up to his ears as well. 

"Yeah, Trunks." Kakarrot smiled. "Do you need any help? Any ideas?"

"…Ididthinkingofaskinghimtonight…" Trunks dropped his head into his palms. 'Kami! I can't believe I said that! And in front of my baka brother too!'

The two black-haired teens leaned forward, grinning widely. "What's that?" "Spit it out, brat."  

"…"

"Did you say you were thinking of fucking him senseless tonight?" Vegeta smirked. Keen Saiyan hearing had no problem making out the muffled sentence, but he wanted to tease his brother further.

"No! I only said I'm thinking of asking him of asking him tonight if…" Trunks clapped a hand in front of his mouth and groaned. 'Shiiiiiiit!'

Their grins were nearly splitting their faces by now. 

"Ah hah! So you do admit!" 

"Way to go, Trunks!" 

"You need a room?"

"What are you going to say?"

"Astroglide™ is good."

Trunks buried his head in his hands with a low moan.

-----

A pair of cold eyes watched the trio, his attention focused on the slim figure in the middle. 

'Beautiful. And tonight, you will be mine, little ouji.'

-----

Kakarrot leapt down from the arena dais, a grin on his face as he extended a hand to help the prince up. "A very, very good match, koi."

# And Kakarrot retains his Under-21 championship title yet again!! #

Vegeta frowned as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, blinking slightly to clear his head. "Hn."  The roar of the crowd in the background was deafening and giving him a headache. He was displeased with losing, even though he knew that he would. The prince smirked; at least Kakarrot had to turn Super Saiyan in order to win. 

Kakarrot looped an arm and tail around the prince's waist as they walked back to the lockers. Well-wishers and general busybodies rushed forward to congratulate the Tournament Champion, but the brawny teen shook his head firmly, pulling his dazed mate protectively into the quiet sanctuary of the competitors' locker rooms. The stout doors were coded only to the competitors' irises, and gave the athletes privacy and security. 

Many of the other competitors, especially if they had been knocked out in the earlier rounds, had already showered and changed. Some had left early and those who remained behind hung around the outer rooms where the lockers and changing rooms were, chatting excitedly. The general mood was jovial and upbeat, especially with the prospect of a lavish Hallow Moon Dinner to look forward to in the evening. Good fights, great food and the promise of a hot night… What more can a Saiyan ask for? 

 "I've to get back to the castle early; my parents want to see me about some details for the Dinner." Vegeta scowled as he retrieved his backpack from his locker. "I hate formal affairs… I'll take a quick shower in my room and see you in at 6, at the entrance to the Ballroom."

"Hai." Kakarrot stood behind the shorter prince, one hand resting casually on the locker door. When Vegeta turned around, he grinned lasciviously, his other arm coming up to trap the royal as he leaned in for a kiss. He pressed the smaller figure back against the locker as he deepened the kiss, loving the way his slender mate felt against his front and smirking at the little sounds of half-hearted protests.

"Get a room, you horny dicks!"

"No, you two can do it here!"

"Whose turn is it this time?"

Catcalls and raucous laughter filled the locker room, which were of course ignored. Their peers were used to such displays. Blood and testosterone were running high and many of them were thinking _hard_ of their own mates too. Not only were the fights physically stimulating, but the full moon that night also had the Saiyan populace in an excited mood. 

"Mmmm… I can't wait for tonight." Kakarrot purred, giving a slow lick along the prince's neck and enjoying the salty taste and musky scent. Kami, Vegeta was just so sexy… His purr deepened as he ground his hips against the royal's.  

Vegeta pushed his lusty mate away firmly and twisted out breathlessly, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I had better get going."

"Awww, you don't have to stop on our account!"

"Is that all?" 

"Yeah, don't mind us… We're all hentais here!"

"What? No more action?" 

Both sable-haired teens good-naturedly flicked the entire locker room off, amidst loud laugher. 

"Later, koi." Kakarrot flashed an anticipatory, feral grin as he watched his mate walk out, before grabbing his own stuff and turning to head towards the inner rooms where the showers were. 

-----

The ebon-haired teen whistled cheerfully as he strode out from the showers, toweling his hair briskly. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon the bench where he had left his stuff…

"What the fuck?!" Kakarrot cursed loudly as he dashed to the outer locker room. There were still a few other guys around, all freshly showered and getting ready to head off for the Dinner as well. All of them, he knew well. "Shit! Someone stole my clothes!" 

Gohan blinked. "Nobody here but us. And you can check our bags."

His brother, Goku nodded as he buttoned his shirt up. "Yeah." He inclined his head towards a blue duffel bag. "Mine's over there."

"Kuso!" Kakarrot slammed a fist into one of the lockers, denting it. "No, it's not that I don't trust you guys. I know you wouldn't steal my stuff."

"Hey, maybe it was a prank." Raditz suggested as he brushed his long spiky hair back. 

"Some sick joke." Kakarrot grumbled as he scanned the room, hoping to find his clothes perhaps strewn on top of the lockers. "Now I'll have to rush home because my only other pair of formal clothes are at home. And I've to meet Vegeta in an hour. Can anyone lend me some clean clothes?"

Goku tossed him a spare gi. "Here, you're about my size."

"Thanks, man." Kakarrot struggled into the baggy orange pants. "Shit shit shit… Gotta fly. See you guys at the Dinner later." 

Raditz shook his head as the other teens watched Kakarrot. "I think someone doesn't like Kakarrot." 

"Maybe he's jealous Kakarrot won the Championship again." Gohan snorted.

"Probably." Goku nodded. 

-----

A/N: In case anyone has not realized… Kakarrot is not Goku in this AU… 

The stage is set… 


	3. Chapter 3

Hallow Moon 

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta scowled, arms crossed, as he waited impatiently outside the large doors of the castle's largest chamber that was normally reserved for public events. He was neatly dressed in a loose silk maroon shirt so dark it was almost black, fitting black slacks and soft black boots. The night was cool, but he still felt slightly flushed from the intense competition that afternoon and decided against a tailored jacket. 

The lithe prince could see the admiring glances from the people that passed him on their way into the ballroom and smirked. He knew he looked drop-dead sexy; the dark clothing set off his bronzed skin perfectly and the maroon shirt went well with the auburn tints in his upswept hair. 

The smirk turned down slightly. Kakarrot was laaaate. His eyes flickered down to the timepiece on his left wrist – 6:10pm. Very late. His eyes narrowed. Nobody kept the prince waiting. 

"Good evening, Vegeta-sama." A high-pitched voice piped up from somewhere in the vicinity of his waist and he yelped in surprise, jumping to the side.

Vegeta stifled a growl and instead nodded stiffly to the midget Seer. Chao-tzu was wearing some passé silk robes in emerald and gold. He snickered mentally. 'Probably because regular clothes don't fit him…' 

"Are you waiting for somebody, Vegeta-sama?" 

The teen gave a curt nod, keeping his gaze fixed on the people who were walking in. 'Leave me alone, go away go away go away….Where are you, you baka?!'

There was a short period of blessed silence and Vegeta actually thought for a moment that the clown had got the hint and left him alone, but his luck seemed to be abysmal that night. "It is a beautiful night. Do you know, Vegeta-sama, that tonight's Hallow Moon is supposed to be special…" 

Chao-tzu did not get a chance to finish what he was about to say when Vegeta suddenly blurted out. "Ah, there's Tien! Well, see you!" Vegeta fought the urge to bolt away, but instead walked calmly, if a little stiffly and quickly, over to the bald-headed teen, his jaw clenched tightly. Any port in a storm… 

-----

Kakarrot touched down on the stone courtyard hard and without missing a beat, continued sprinting towards the Ballroom. Shit! He was almost half an hour late, and he knew how much Vegeta hated to be kept waiting.

He slowed down as he rounded a corner, and the grand doors of the Ballroom came into view. The tall teen looked around worriedly as he straightened his blue shirt and ran a nervous hand through his wind-tousled hair. Where was Vegeta? He hoped the prince had not left in a rage…

Kakarrot narrowed his eyes in sudden anger when he caught sight of his lover talking to a certain bald figure in a dark green tunic. Quickly, he walked over, approaching Vegeta from behind, knowing that the two would have registered his ki. Tien looked up first, a flash of irritation on his face before a calm mask dropped back over his face. 

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta spun around, not bothering to hide his pissed expression. He crossed his arms and gave his taller mate an angry stare.

"I'm really sorry Vegeta! Somebody stole my clothes and I had to rush home to change…" He gave his lover a pleading look, his face flushed from his flight and sweating. After a few seconds, the prince relented with a grumble. "Ay, come on baka. Let's go in. I'm starving." 

"Oh, and since Tien is a stranger to this part of the country, I've invited him to sit with us for the Dinner." Kakarrot flashed a hard glare at the green-clad teen who was walking on Vegeta's other side, and looped a possessive arm around the oblivious prince's waist. Tien stared back equally coldly, his lips curving up in a slight smile. Kakarrot seethed, but there was nothing he could do. 

Inside, the grand chamber was gaily decorated. Long troughs that ran round the perimeter of the room groaned under an impressive spread of food and round tables for eating occupied the space in the middle. The general atmosphere was cheerful and upbeat, even boisterous as the night wore on. There was no alcohol served though; the combination of alcohol and a full moon would have been too much. 

The mood at the tables near the front of the hall, where the royal family and friends sat, was a little more somber and strained though. Vegeta was still slightly miffed at Kakarrot for being late, and especially exasperated at what he considered unreasonable hostility towards Tien. He was also growing increasingly nervous; Chao-tzu, who was seated with Goten and Trunks on the opposite side of the large table, kept staring at him. Those round, shiny eyes gave him goose bumps every time he looked up and saw them fixated on him. He couldn't wait for the dinner to be over and he could then escape from that eerie, unblinking gaze.

Kakarrot was feeling rather high-strung. He should be happy; he had just retained his championship title and tonight, he would consummate his mating with the love of his life. But, somehow, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Looking up, he glared daggers at the smooth-headed, smooth-talking teen who was seated on Vegeta's left. And he knew why; some bastard was trying to move in on _his mate_! He stifled a low growl at that thought, forcing himself to stay calm. Tien stood no chance, especially after tonight. No chance at all. Yet, he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling. He couldn't wait for the dinner to end.

Vegeta leaned over and whispered. "I've this …vague feeling… this presentiment that something bad's going to happen…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been feeling agitated all evening!" Kakarrot nodded. 

"Something about the way Chao-tzu keeps staring at me…" 

Kakarrot blinked. "Chao-tzu? I thought you were talking about Tien."

"What are you talking about? What about Tien?" Vegeta looked up at his mate in irritation. "Tien's all right. I'm telling you, it's Chao-tzu that's creepy."

Kakarrot shot a quick glance at the Seer. Chao-tzu was chatting with Goten. "Nah, he won't bother you. He's too busy talking to Goten."

Vegeta seethed. Dammit! Why is it that _nobody_ takes him seriously about that white-faced freak? 

Trunks fidgeted nervously. Tonight… tonight, he would ask Goten. He glanced across the table at his older brother and Kakarrot with envy and sighed. He wished he had no relationship problems like them. The young prince poked listlessly at his food… There was something nagging at him. Something he forgot… Kuso! He forgot that he had left the gift in his room! He groaned; he'll just have to rush up after dinner to get it. He hoped this is not an omen that the rest of the night would be as unlucky. 

Goten divided his time between chatting with Trunks and with Chao-tzu. His best friend seemed unusually quiet tonight though, but he shrugged it off. Perhaps Trunks was still drained from the competitions earlier. They had done very well against the older teens; both making it to the semi-finals and Trunks came in third. Perhaps that was why he was quiet; Trunks was probably a little depressed over his showing. He smiled genially down at the small Saiyan next to him. Chao-tzu also seemed a little depressed, and from the frequent glances the Seer was giving a certain ebony-haired prince, he could guess why. Poor guy.   

"Aaauughh!" "Shit!" Heads at the table snapped up at the simultaneous exclamations. 

Piccolo wrung his hands in agitation as he stared fretfully down at his desert… on an increasingly angry male. Not just any male; the Tournament Champion _and_ the Royal Consort… He was too young to die! The tall, gangly boy was starting to look a little green as he moaned fearfully, his tail puffing out in fear behind him. "It was an accident! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, I just tripped!"

Kakarrot stood up slowly, straining to hold in his temper and ki. Kuso! Could this evening get any worse? He looked down at his blue shirt in dismay, now stained with chocolate pudding, and then raised his head to glare balefully at the class klutz. Dammit. He knew he couldn't really blame that clumsy idiot, but still… 

"Saa..." Vegeta laid a calming hand on his fuming lover's arm, smirking at the look on the quaking boy's face. "I've some spare shirts in my room; why don't you go up and change now?"

"All right." Kakarrot took a few deep breaths and unclenched his fists. "Dinner's almost over anyway. Tell you what, I'll see you at the entrance to the Gardens at…" He glanced down at his watch. "…9 o'clock?"

The black-haired fighter stomped off, gritting his teeth in frustration. He just couldn't believe his sheer bad luck; first his clothes got stolen, and now this! He flashed a quick glance over his shoulder as he exited the room. And the worst thing was, he had to leave his mate alone with that bastard! 

----- 

"Vegeta-sama!" Vegeta looked down in irritation. That pesky clown again!

"Vegeta-sama, there is something I need to show you, it is very important!" There was a hint of desperation in the royal Seer's voice. 

"Why?" Vegeta backed away. "What is it about?"

"It's about tonight's Hallow Moon…" 

"I'm not interested." Vegeta scowled, cutting him off rudely and turned away, striding rapidly out of the hall, ignoring the midget's call behind him. 

"Hey, Goten!" Trunks looked slightly flustered as the two boys stood up to leave. "I've to get something from my room; could I see you at the Gardens later, at 9:20? Near the fountain?" 

"Sure!" Goten watched the lavender-haired prince hurry off, wondering what he was going to do till then. 

"Goten-san?" He looked down at the diminutive Saiyan. "Would you like to see my observatory?"

Goten blinked in surprise. Why not? He grinned and nodded. Chao-tzu had told him a bit about his work and his curiosity was piqued. Also, he had seen Chao-tzu approach Vegeta and Chao-tzu looked quite miserable now. Though he didn't know what the prince told the Seer, he guessed that it wasn't something nice. 'I guess the little guy's just lonely.'

"Vegeta!" The ebon-haired prince looked back to see Tien hurrying up to him.

"Would you like me to wait with you?"

Vegeta blinked in irritated surprise. Why is it that everyone wants to talk to him tonight? Bah, and he had been looking forward to a hot night with Kakarrot. _Alone_. He shook his head curtly. "It was nice meeting you, Tien, but no thanks." He glanced down at his watch. "It's 10 to 9 now. Kakarrot should be there by the time I reached the Gardens."

"I..I'm sorry." A slight flush covered the tall fighter's cheeks, as he turned to leave, his voice disappointed and low. "I had not meant to impose on you. It's just that… I've no where else to go after the Dinner…"

Immediately, Vegeta felt like a heel. Of course! Tien was a stranger to the area. "Uh… You can walk me there if you like." 

The prince did not see the cold smirk on the green-clad fighter's face as they turned to leave.

-----

Chao-tzu led the tall boy through a maze of corridors, finally reaching a stout wooden door. Peering out at a window near the door, Goten realized that they were at the base of one of the towers at the back of the castle. "It is quiet and away from the main residential area of the castle." Chao-tzu explained as they climbed the winding stairway. "Otherwise, the lights from the other occupied rooms will interfere with my astronomy studies." 

"Wow." Goten looked around him as they reached the first level. Chao-tzu's living quarters occupied an entire floor of the tower. Papers and half-finished small projects lay scattered over the large table that stood in the middle of the room. 

"Would you like to see my telescope? My observatory is on the top level." Chao-tzu continued walking up the spiral staircase and Goten quickly put down the small glass box he had been examining. 'Wow, Chao-tzu has so many interesting gadgets.'

-----

Kakarrot stepped into Vegeta's room, sliding the key back into his pocket as he walked over to the prince's bedroom. The tall teen had left the main door to Vegeta's suite of rooms open as he walked in. The large metal door with the royal crest engraved on it opened to a sitting room and beyond that, the teenage prince's bedroom. 

The brawny teen stood in front of the large wardrobe and wondered what to wear. Most of the prince's clothes were too tight for him… He rifled through the hanging shirts, his tail swishing slowly. Finally, he managed to find a smoky gray shirt that would just fit him, even though it was a little tight across his shoulders. Kakarrot grinned. Well then, he would just leave the top few buttons off.

'Mmm…' He purred as he admired his defined pectorals in the mirror, nicely shown off by the half-opened shirt. 'Looking good, Kakarrot. That baldie doesn't stand a chance…'

The muscular teen preened and flexed in front of the full-length mirror for a while, combing his tousled spikes and posing, when he suddenly caught sight of a movement behind him reflected in the mirror. 

Kakarrot spun around but he was too late. The heavy metal door slammed closed with a muffled thud. 

-----

Vegeta crossed his arms and fumed. Kakarrot was late, _again_! He glanced down at his watch… 9:05. He knew it does not take all that long to walk about to his room, what the hell could Kakarrot be doing? Kakarrot was _never_ late, and yet twice tonight, of all nights, he had been tardy. The prince rubbed his upper arms with his palms as he cursed. Tien had walked him there, and waited with him until 9 before taking his leave, saying that Kakarrot would not like to see him around.

For some strange, inexplicable reason, the feeling of unease that sat heavily in the pit of his stomach since dinner was growing. He could not shake off the sensation that somebody was nearby. Yet, when he stretched out his senses, he could not detect any ki nearby. Most of the other people had either gone on home or for some night rendezvous with their lovers, and the castle seemed extremely empty. He fidgeted and looked around him, trying to reassure himself that it was just his imagination.  

To take his mind off his irritation and nervousness, he looked down towards the Gardens. He was standing at the top of the stone steps that led down to the mini-forest. They may be called the Gardens but the term 'contained jungle' would probably be a more accurate description. The grounds were not manicured, but left to grow lush and untamed. A few paved paths wound through the verdant foliage and majestic trees, leading to specific landmarks like the sundial or the fountains. 

It was a popular spot for young lovers; he and Kakarrot had planned to consummate their Mating Ritual that night down in the Gardens. As always, his lips curved up in a slight smile and there was a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest when he thought about his brawny lover. Tonight, the lamps lighting the path were not lit, as the full moon above was more than bright enough for keen Saiyan vision. In fact, many of the lights around the castle were turned down low as Hallow Moon was considered a romantic occasion. 

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck prickled, almost as if somebody was nearby, watching him. Vegeta jerked his head around but the foyer he was standing in was empty. He shook his head as his eyes scanned the shadows keenly. 'Where's Kakarrot?' Changing his mind, he decided to head back up to his room. Perhaps he would meet Kakarrot on the way down. 

-----

Kakarrot rattled the knob on the door in anger, but the lock appeared to have been fused shut with ki. 'Shit! This was no childish prank! This was deliberate!' Bracing himself, he rammed his shoulder against the stout door repeatedly but the door refused to budge. For once, he cursed the fact that Vegeta was a prince; the high-security door to his room was thick and made of a hard metal alloy, capable of withstanding ki attacks. Briefly, he considered powering up and seeing if he could blast the door down, but he knew that Vegeta would be furious over the mess to his room. 

'Ach, the window!' He slapped himself in the forehead in consternation.

Turning around, he was about to fly out of the window instead when he stopped in his tracks and gaped in shock. A translucent green barrier covered the opened window. 'What the hell?' He rushed forward and slammed a fist into the barrier, but his fist just sank in harmlessly. Snarling, he held out a hand and loosed a ball of ki at it. 

The barrier thinned slightly at the point where the ki had struck it, but other than that, it appeared to have suffered no significant damage. Kakarrot realized with a sinking heart that it was made of some absorbent material. Some very absorbent material. 

'Ok, ok… Keep calm.' The teen forced himself to take deep breaths as he paced the room, his puffed tail lashing wildly behind him. 'Just focus on getting out first, _then_ figure out who did this.' In the back of his mind, he had a very strong suspicion that it was Tien. He had no concrete evidence, but this was all too coincidental… Another thought struck him.  'My stolen clothes!'

Kakarrot forced his mind back to his problem at hand with a growl. 'Ok, I could power up and try to blast the barrier…or door… Or maybe if I should try to just push the lock out first. Hopefully I can get out with minimal damage to Vegeta's room or he'll kill me…' 

-----

Goten fidgeted slightly in agitation as Chao-tzu continued talking about the movement of Noago to Lipea would affect the normal elliptical orbit of Lenar. He cast a surreptitious look down at his watch. 9:15. Kuso… He would have to find some way of leaving very soon. He hoped he could remember the way down to the Gardens.

The two Saiyan-jins were standing in a circular room at the top of Chao-tzu's tower, and large windows that ran around the perimeter of the observatory gave panoramic views of the surrounding countryside and an unobstructed view of the night sky. A large telescope stood to one side, and models and charts littered the tables and small bookcases that lined the room. The lights were not turned on, but there was no need. The silvery light from the full moon was more than sufficient to see by.

Turning to Chao-tzu, Goten opened his mouth tentatively. "Uhh, Chao-tzu? It's been really nice talking to you, but I must leave… Trunks is …" His sentence trailed off as the small Saiyan turned an anguished face towards him.

"You also do not want to be around me." A loud sniff. "Why? Why??" 

"Uhh…Chao-tzu…" Goten was starting to get really nervous.

"Nobody likes me." To the teen's horror, the short Seer crumbled into a ball on the floor, hugging his knees as he rocked back and forth and bawled. "Vegeta-sama…."

-----

Trunks held the gift-wrapped box under his left arm as he made his way down to the Gardens, a small smile on his face. He hoped fervently that Goten would like the gift; it was a small and beautifully crafted dagger. But more importantly, he hoped Goten would like _him_. 

The lavender-haired prince chewed his lower lip in worry as he continued to worry. He wasn't sure at all if Goten would return his affections… 

'I'm sure he will… You're handsome and smart… A fantastic body, rich and a prince to boot! Already he's your best friend!'

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean he will like me as a mate…'

'What's there not to like? Many others back in the Academy are swooning over you. You're charming and witty…'

'You're also prone to talking to yourself like a schizo… Auuuggh!' 

Trunks slapped himself lightly as he continued walking, glad that the castle was relatively empty now. 'Get a hold of yourself!'

----- 

Vegeta strode down the empty corridor in long, rapid steps and fought down the urge to run. 'This is ridiculous! There's nobody around!' But he could have sworn he heard some scuffling sounds behind him a couple of times…

He whipped his head around again when he thought he heard yet another rustling sound. This was too spooky. The fine hairs on his arms literally stood on end as goose bumps ran up his skin. Forcing himself to remain calm, he walked faster. A lot faster. 

His heart skipped a step as his keen hearing picked out a very faint, muffled sneeze, and he forgot about his pride as he panicked and started running, his heart hammering madly in fear. 

Whoever that was behind him appeared to have thrown caution to the wind too. Vegeta could hear the footfalls thudding behind him. Now that the ruse was up, his mysterious stalker was not bothering to hide his ki.

His mind whirled as his breath came out in loud pants. 'That ki seems vaguely familiar… Where have I encountered it before?' Now he cursed the too-dim illumination as he sprinted down the maze of corridors. He knew the castle like the back of his hand, but in the low lighting, he wasn't sure if he had taken a wrong turning somewhere… He should be near his room by now… 

-----

'Finally!' Kakarrot gave a hard punch and the lock with a neatly cut circle of metal around fell outside with a loud clatter. It had taken him _forever_ to focus his ki hot enough to cut through the tough metal. 

He glanced down at his watch. 'Shit! 9:20! Vegeta's gonna kill me!' He kicked the sturdy door open and ran out. Sprinting down the corridor, he did not notice a ki ahead as he rounded a corner and barreled right into a figure.

Chi Chi screamed as she was flung backwards and hit the wall hard with a crunch. Kakarrot skidded to a stop guiltily and rushed over to the fallen girl. 'Arrgh! What else can go wrong now??'

"Chi Chi! Are you all right?" 

-----

Goten was feeling more and more uncomfortable as he shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other. He hoped that Trunks would wait a while for him because it looked like he's going to be late. The loud sniffles had thankfully stopped and Chao-tzu was now murmuring quietly to himself. 

"Hey, man…" Goten bent down and patted the small shoulder reassuringly. "It's not that I don't like you…"

"Really?" Chao-tzu turned his tear-streaked face up at the teen.

"Uh huh." Goten nodded, smiling genially. 

Chao-tzu got to his feet slowly and stood for a while with his gaze downcast. Goten watched the small guy carefully, wary of triggering off another depression or whatever attack. 

Chao-tzu stared at the rug beneath his feet as he struggled to keep the _need_ within him in control. It was almost time; it _had_ to be done tonight. And soon. His breath came out in harsh, deeply drawn pants… His blood was pounding in his ears. He could hear _the other_'s blood as well… A loud thumping beat that called enticingly to him. 

He swayed slightly, his eyes glazing over.

-----

Trunks fidgeted nervously as he waited, his eyes darting to his watch every once in a while. The soft trickling sounds of the fountain behind him and cool night breeze, bringing with it the sweet fragrance of the forest did nothing to soothe his unease. 

Goten was late. He hoped nothing was wrong…

-----

Vegeta's breath came out in ragged gasps as he ran blindly. At the back of his mind, he was wondering if he should stop and fight instead, but quickly discarded that thought as he realized he would be at a severe disadvantage as that section of the castle near his room was very dark; there were no windows and no sources of illumination. Also, he wasn't sure if his pursuer had a weapon.

As he rounded yet another corner, his speed slowed down fractionally and that was all his unknown assailant needed to close the gap. A lunging tackle floor threw the prince hard against the floor. The two rolled about in the darkened corridor and limbs lashed out wildly. Vegeta cursed as a hard fist clocked him in the jaw and sent his head reeling back. 

Whoever his attacker was, he was very strong and a seasoned fighter. While the slim prince could normally hold his own in a fight, his attacker had not only the advantage of surprise but size as well, as they wrestled blindly in the dark. 

Vegeta tried to scramble up, knowing he couldn't win in such close-quarters combat but a hand hauled him forward and out of balance, and a foot planted in his chest assisted his trajectory towards a wall. The slight royal had the breath knocked out of him as he was flung hard against a wall, stunning him momentarily. Before he could recover, his arms were twisted viciously behind his back and his face was shoved into the cold stone floor. A hand pulled cruelly at his sensitive tail and Vegeta arched back with a pained cry. 

-----

A/N: The plot thickens! *cackles* A classic whodunit, with everyone running around like headless chickens… _Who _trapped Kakarrot in Vegeta's room? _Who_ was Vegeta's assailant? (At least we all hope it's a _who_ and not _what_….) And, just what is up with Chao-tzu? 

And, in case anyone was wondering again, not that it's important to the story at all, but Piccolo's a Saiyan too. Just a tall, skinny gawky Saiyan teen…  *nods* Some readers have wondered about Goku and Kakarrot in the previous chapter as well. They are different people. This is an AU and I'm just playing around with the characters. Don't think about the canon too much. So _everyone_ is a Saiyan; no Ningens, no Nameks here. *grins* Kakarrot is mated to Vegeta, Goku is mated to Chi Chi and (Queen) Bulma is mated to (King) Vegeta… Just a little joke on my part. ^^;; Hope that clears up the confusion over the cast… 

Kakarrot, Goku and Goten are not related. They look similar; as similar as three tall and muscular teens with black spiky hair but I guess they look different enough to be easily recognizable. Don't think too much about it… ^_^

Hope everybody's confused now but not too confused…*grins* 


	4. Chapter 4

Hallow Moon 

Chapter 4 

Vegeta writhed in agony as his tail was cruelly abused, and he bit down hard on his lip to stop screaming, though muffled moans still escaped. The pain was unbelievable, shooting straight up his spine and lancing down to his legs. Sensitive vertebrate shifted and grounded jarringly against each other as the grip tightened and twisted further. 

Arms still wrenched behind his back, he bucked and thrashed weakly, but was unable to throw his heavier attacker off. Just when he thought he was almost ready to pass out from the immense pain, the hand on his tail was suddenly removed, and through the red haze of pain, Vegeta could dimly hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. And then somebody was kneeling beside him, stroking his back comfortingly and murmuring softly to him. 

"Kakarrot?" Vegeta rasped out as he got up shakily to his feet, holding on the wall for support. His legs felt boneless and weak, and his tail hung limply. He couldn't see the other person because the corridor was pitch black, and his senses were still disoriented from the pain. 

"No…" His rescuer held up a small ki ball. 

"Tien?" Vegeta blinked owlishly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I lost my way… Then I heard your cry and the sounds of a scuffle…" The green-clad teen looked at Vegeta worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Vegeta looked down at his ripped shirt and shrugged. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tien cocked his head to the side. "So, do you have any idea who attacked you?"

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. "No… But his ki felt vaguely familiar." Suddenly, his eyes widened in worry. "Kakarrot! I did not see him… Maybe he was attacked as well." 

Tien followed behind the prince as he hurried off in the direction of his room. As they neared the prince's room, which was located in a brighter section of the castle where were more windows, they heard two voices and slowed down to a walk. Rounding the corner, Vegeta stopped in shock. 

-----

"Are you all right?" Kakarrot asked in concern. Chi Chi had taken a bad blow to her head and lain there, stunned for a few seconds. When the slim girl finally sat up, wincing and rubbing her head, he sighed silently in relief. Goku would kill him, champion or not, if anything happened to his girl. 

Chi Chi was ready to give him a tongue lashing until she saw how remorseful he was. With a reluctant sigh, she held her tongue and accepted his hand to help her up. "I'm fine… Just a slight knock to the head…" Her bun had come undone when the pins were knocked out and she gave Kakarrot a wan smile in reassurance as she fumbled with her hair, pulling out the remaining pins and combing her fingers through her tangled hair.  

"Are you sure?" Kakarrot bent down and picked up her dropped pins. 

"Uh huh…" Chi Chi mumbled around a mouthful of pins as she twisted her thick black hair up into a bun again. 

"KAKARROT!!" 

The two turned at the enraged shout. "Vegeta?" Both Kakarrot and Chi Chi looked at the prince in shock. He was slightly dusty and his shirt was torn at the shoulder; he looked as if he had been in a fight. Already, a bruise was darkening on his cheek. 

Vegeta stared at his mate in betrayed hurt. Chi Chi was hurriedly trying to tie up her hair and Kakarrot was holding her pins… He had been so worried and that lout was _flirting_! "How… how could you?!"

"No! Vegeta!" Kakarrot suddenly realized what the prince must have thought of the scene. "It wasn't what you think!" 

Chi Chi took one wide-eyed look at the awkward situation and quickly stuffed the remaining pins into a hasty bun. "Vegeta! I… It…"   
 

"Cease your stuttering, woman!" Vegeta snarled, without turning to look at her. His arms were folded as he glared daggers at Kakarrot. 

"Get out of here, Chi Chi. This really isn't your fault." Kakarrot whispered softly to the girl. 

"Oh, and now you're defending her??" Vegeta yelled heatedly. "This has everything to do with her; it takes two hands to clap, does it not?"

Chi Chi shot a guilty look between the prince and his mate, and then prudently decided that her continued presence was worsening the situation so she quietly hurried away. Kakarrot walked towards the fuming prince, his hands opened in a placating gesture. "Vegeta! I really did not do anything with Chi Chi! You know she's mated to Goku…"

"And that makes the situation better, how?" 

Kakarrot wanted to pull at his hair in frustration. It did not help that he could see Tien standing quietly behind Vegeta, a cold, triumphant smirk on his face. Forcing himself to remain calm and ignore the green-clad fighter, he tried a different tack. "I knocked into Chi Chi as I was hurrying down to meet you, and I was late because someone slammed the door to your room shut when I was inside, and welded the lock shut with ki…"

"And why couldn't you have left my room via other means, like out the window for example?" Vegeta's tone dripped sarcasm.

"There was a green barrier over the windows." Kakarrot replied, wincing slightly as he realized how that stupid that sounded once the sentence left his mouth. 

Vegeta exploded in rage and hurt. "That has got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard! If you were delayed because you were making out with that onna, just fucking say so!" His eyes stung as he tried to hold on to his anger instead. He scowled fiercely and blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the suspicious wetness. 

"It's true!" Kakarrot took a couple of steps closer, feeling extremely guilty when he saw how affected his mate was. "We can go to your room…"

"Fine." Vegeta replied icily. He stepped around Kakarrot and strode rapidly towards his room. Kakarrot felt a pang at Vegeta's deliberate avoidance, but swallowed his pride and hurried after Vegeta, Tien following a short distance behind. "What happened to you, Vegeta?" His heart fell further when the ouji did not answer, his eyes running worriedly over the visible scrapes and bruises on his mate.  

When they reached Vegeta's room, the main door was still open, a neatly hole cut around the lock. However, the piece of metal with the lock was nowhere to be found, and when they took a look into the prince's room, the barriers over the windows were gone as well. "You do realize this doesn't look too good, Kakarrot." Tien said snidely as the three teens stood in front of the open door. 

Vegeta stared at the hole in his door, his thoughts and emotions whirling. He wanted to believe Kakarrot so badly, but his pride held him back. What if Kakarrot _was _playing around? He refused to be played for a fool. It was all too coincidental; he was late not once but twice, and the supposed evidence was gone. He shook his head mentally; no, he knew how devoted and loyal his brawny mate was to him. "So, who do you think did this, Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot winced again at the flat tone in his lover's voice, but at least Vegeta was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He did not answer, but shot a hard look at Tien. Vegeta blinked in surprise. "Nani? Surely you do not think that Tien did this?"

"I have no evidence, but …" 

"I walked Vegeta to the Gardens to wait for you; that was shortly before 9. I could not have done it." Tien sneered. 

Kakarrot reeled, stunned speechless. He had been so sure that it had been the bald teen; who else would have a motive to detain him? The smirking looks Tien had been giving him… At the same time, he was furious over the fact that Tien had stayed with Vegeta, walked Vegeta to the Gardens... He shook his head stubbornly; still, he could not shake off the gut feeling that the unknown fighter had something to do with all this mess. And that Tien was definitely after Vegeta. 

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta flared up again. "Stop accusing Tien; he had nothing to do with the reason why you were delayed. Just because he's a stranger to this part of the country does not automatically mean he's suspect. His alibi is sound; he was with me all the way till 9 and there was no way he could not have enough time to run up to my room to lock you in! Besides, Tien was the one who saved me when I was attacked!"

"What?!" Kakarrot gaped, simultaneously hurt that Vegeta was defending Tien and shocked that his suspicions that his koi was attacked were confirmed. Tien had saved Vegeta…? He felt a pang of guilt. It should have been him! "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly…" Vegeta raked a weary hand though his upswept hair. He felt drained, torn and frustrated. "Someone was stalking me and later attacked me. Tien happened to come along and he pulled the attacker off."

"Did you see who attacked you?"

"Ile." Vegeta scowled. "It was too dark, though the ki felt familiar. But everything happened too fast; I couldn't pinpoint where I've felt that ki signature before."

Kakarrot was about to open his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Trunks came running around the corner, his face slightly flushed and worried. "Have any of you seen Goten?"

Vegeta blinked at his younger brother's sudden appearance. "Uh… no." The two other teens shook their head as well. Trunks clutched his already mussed hair in frustration. "Shit! He was supposed to have met me 20 minutes ago! What if something happened to him?"

On one hand, Vegeta was annoyed with what he considered unnecessary distress on his brother's part; that brat had probably gotten lost in the castle. Still, he held his tongue when he saw how distraught Trunks was. "When's the last time you saw him, brat? Was he with anyone?"

"Uhhh…" Trunks chewed on his lower lip as he tried to recall. "I left him once the Dinner had ended …and I saw him with …Chao-tzu I think." 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and grunted in disgust at that name again. "Well, he's probably with Chao-tzu then."  He was about to dismiss the younger prince when Trunks shot his older brother a silent, pleading look. Immediately he understood; Trunks was feeling nervous and worked up over what he had planned to say to Goten, and was in need of some moral support. Vegeta scowled. Nani?! Did that brat expect him to handhold him? He had a personal crisis of his own… 

He glanced at Kakarrot again. Then again, perhaps a short time out from the awkward situation might be good. The tension between the two mates was so thick that it was positively choking. Kami… What happened? This was supposed to be _their _night… He gave a pained sigh and nodded once to Trunks.

-----

Goten stared down at Chao-tzu, wondering why the Saiyan Seer was so quiet all of a sudden. His ears perked up; no, not exactly quiet. Chao-tzu was breathing very heavily; ragged gasps that were becoming more and more irregular. The black-haired lad drew his brows together in worry and apprehension. Something was not right here… 

"Goten-san…" The white, round face turned to peer up at him. "Gomen nasai, Goten-san. I… I cannot help myself, I need it…" 

Goten started to back away from the midget slowly. "Wha…?" Chao-tzu's eyes were bright, too bright. There was a strange, eerie glint in those black orbs that unsettled him, the way the eyes seemed to be unfocused… 

"I'm sorry if I cause you pain, but it will be brief and you will appreciate my gift…" The pint-sized Saiyan advanced slowly, scarlet lips curling up to reveal sharp canines. Goten hissed in shock and back-pedaled rapidly, now feeling extremely unnerved. Those teeth! When had they grown so long? The length and size were not natural for a Saiyan! 

Chao-tzu continued walking slowly towards him, his short tail swaying slowly behind him predatorily. Goten knew without a doubt then, that he had to run. His eyes flickered around the room, accessing possible escape routes… The windows!

That was a mistake. In the split second his eyes left the small Saiyan, a weight slammed into his thighs and Goten staggered back. The sudden burst of fear and adrenaline rushed through him and with a frightened yell, he powered up and jumped back. 

Chao-tzu snarled, sounding exactly like a mindless animal before he leapt towards Goten with surprising speed. His eyes gleamed with a crazed light and his breathing was harsh and ragged. Goten was hard-pressed to parry the blows and bit by bit he was forced back slowly. Suddenly, a kick slipped past his defenses and then he was shoved back against the wall, his head hitting the stone surface with a sickening crack. The last thing he registered in stark terror before he passed out was the sound of ripping cloth and a sharp pain imploding in his groin. Then his eyes rolled back and he mercifully blacked out.

-----

As the group of teens neared the entrance to the Seer's tower, Trunk suddenly felt rather embarrassed. There was really no need for the others to accompany him and when they stopped in front of the stout door, he turned and started to speak. Suddenly, all eyes widened as they felt the surge of ki's in the Tower. 

"Nani?!" 

"Move aside, brat!" Vegeta roughly pushed his brother aside when it appeared that Trunks had frozen up in shock, and kicked the unlocked door open. Something was terribly wrong; he didn't know why but he knew that they had to get up to Goten immediately. The younger boy's ki was spiking as if he was fighting, but from the wild fluctuations, he could tell that the boy's was panicking. Suddenly, Goten's ki plummeted. 

"Shit!" The older prince led the way, cursing under his breath as the group dashed up the stairs. Tien lagged behind, keeping behind the others. Stumbling into the observatory, they skidded to a stop in horrified shock. 

The room was unlit, and the mixture of bright silvery moonlight that streamed in at a steep angle through the large windows and inky shadows gave the gruesome scene before them a particularly ghoulish air. Goten was slumped unconscious against the wall, propped up only by the short figure in front of him as his head lolled lifelessly to the side. 

"Goten!!" Chao-tzu appeared not to have noticed their presence initially, but when Trunks' anguished cry shattered the silence, he turned his head around slowly and the other teens sucked in their breath in anger and horror. 

Gone was the genial, self-effacing Seer. In his place stood a maniacally grinning monster. Round eyes shone brightly with a spooky light, the scarlet circles on his cheeks and the thick crimson blood smeared sloppily over his lips and chin standing out in stark contrast in his waxen face. His hands were clutching the unconscious boy's hips in a tight grip, and the front of Goten's pants was soaked in blood. The cloth near the right groin was ripped and hot scarlet fluid was still pumping from the horrific wound on the junction between his inner thigh and groin. 

"Get away from him, you freak!" Trunks yelled in anger, hands clenched as he powered up. Goten was barely alive, his ki flickering weakly. The femoral artery at the groin was the second largest artery in the body, and the black-haired teen was losing blood at too rapid a rate. 

The grin on Chao-tzu face widened as he stepped away, allowing the lad to slide limply to the ground. A small tongue darted out to lick his lips and the others shuddered as they caught sight of the unnaturally large canines. 

"W..what are you?" Vegeta flushed at the tremor in his voice as goose bumps crawled up his skin. He had always thought the clown was freaky but this was worse than anything he could imagine. 

"A creature of the night…" Tien whispered lowly. "A vampyre."  

"That's just stories and myths right?" Kakarrot hissed in disbelief. They had all heard the legends as chibis, but everyone knew none existed. "_Right?!_ "

"Yessss… you can say that." Chao-tzu gave a blood-curdling laugh, sounding especially creepy as his voice was naturally high-pitched. His eyes fixated on the elder prince, he started to croon. "Vegeta-sama… It was supposed to be you. I was trying to tell you this evening."

"Wha..What do you mean?" 

"Tonight's Hallow Moon is special. Once in 50 years, Nyago will move into Lenar's orbit and this will cause the moon to swing closer to Vegetasei. The increase in the lunar rays will trigger a blood and mating lust in vampires." Chao-tzu started to walk towards Vegeta, his gaze unwavering, unblinking. Suddenly, his expression crumbled, eyes watering as bloodstained mouth quivered. "I did not mean to do it with Goten; I love you Vegeta-sama… It was supposed to be you…"

The crown prince paled visibly at that chilling proclamation and took a step back, shaking. His tail had puffed out to twice its size behind him and was lashing the air nervously. "S..Stay away from me, y..you freak!!"

"But now that you're here, Vegetaaaa…" Again, the mercurial expression shifted, now becoming predatory. 

Vegeta's eyes widened in terror as the sepulchral tone washed over him, his legs seemingly rooted in place as the short vampyre kept walked closer, the pale moonlight coming in through the windows casting long shadows that shifted and moved. Time seemed to slow down sluggishly; his mind spinning as he watched the white-faced figure advance. All the creepy feelings he got whenever he ran into the small Seer previously returned ten-fold and goose bumps crawled over his body as he remained caught in the bright, unblinking gaze, until Kakarrot abruptly stepped in front of him with a growl, teeth bared and fists held ready. "Over my dead body!"

Chao-tzu paused in mid-step, a chilling smirk lifting his bloodstained lips as he contemplated the burly teen, his short tail waving slowly behind him. Tien grunted and started powering up. "Watch out; with his recent influx of fresh blood, especially that of a strong fighter's, his power and strength would have increased tremendously." Eyes slitting, Kakarrot nodded in thanks to Tien's advice and gathered his own ki. 

Then, without warning, Chao-tzu lunged forward and knocked Kakarrot back with a punch to an unprotected midsection. The Tournament Champion huffed in shock at the unexpected ferocity and power behind the attack as he slammed in the wall, his breath knocked out of him. Quickly picking himself up, he shook his head with a snarl and mentally readjusted his prior underestimation of the pint-sized Saiyan before throwing himself back into the fight. 

Trunks had taken advantage of the confusion to dart towards Goten's side, pulling him towards the open doorway. Placing a hand around the throbbing laceration and applying firm pressure to stem the blood flow, he quickly cauterized the wound with his other hand and a quick flash of ki. The young prince winced at the smell of burnt flesh; it was fortunate that Goten was already unconscious.   

Small and compact, the top of his bald head barely reaching the teens' waists, the sedentary Seer was nonetheless giving the three teens a close fight. Indeed, Chao-tzu's small size was actually giving him an advantage in the confined fighting quarters. Vegeta had quickly recovered from his momentarily paralysis, and exploded in anger in response to what he felt was a shameful reaction. Months of frustration over his stalker erupted in a boiling rage as he tore into Chao-tzu; the thought that _he_ was the one the vampyre had initially and still wanted sent a fresh wave of adrenaline coursing through his body. _Never!!_ With a rabid howl fueled by the potent mix of fear and fury, his ki spiked dramatically. 

The other two taller teens fell back as they watched Vegeta toss the Seer around mercilessly. The prince's ebony hair was briefly flashed golden a few times as he attacked with an almost mindless rage, his aura pulsating wildly around him. The small vampyre never stood a chance. A series of lighting-fast blows to Chao-tzu's midsection sent him staggering back and a spinning kick threw the small figure clear across the room. Chao-tzu landed with a sickening crunch and stilled. 

When he realized that the other was not about to get up anytime soon, Vegeta finally powered down warily, his breathing still coming out in ragged gasps. That was when Kakarrot realized just how affected Vegeta was by the vampyre, and he stepped forward with the intention to comfort his mate.

"Baka!" A snarl stopped him. Vegeta held out a hand, his brows drawn in a fierce scowl. "I'm still pissed with you."

"About what happened earlier?" Kakarrot stopped, his expression pleading. "Vegeta, I.."

"Yes, no…" Vegeta crossed his arms angrily, his emotions still running high from all that had happened so far, the attack on him and especially from the macabre encounter with Chao-tzu. "Everything! About why you were late, _twice_… About the onna, yes, it still looked suspicious to me! About how nobody believed me about that freaky clown!" 

The look in Vegeta's eyes clearly said 'about how _you_ did not believe me' and Kakarrot was rendered speechless. "To top it off, I was attacked and you weren't around!" The last statement was hurled accusingly at him and Vegeta turned away from him, shoulder shaking slightly. The teenage prince's nerves were shot and he bit down on his lower lip as he tried to calm down, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. 

"Vegeta…" Kakarrot's eyes flickered guilty to the unconscious teen on the floor and then back up to his mate again, wincing as he noted the torn shirt and a bruise darkening under the rip. Hesitantly, he stepped closer to the prince. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound. 

Heads snapped towards the sound in shock. Tien was bent over the Chao-tzu and it was obvious from the angle of the head that he had snapped the vampyre's neck. 

"Tien!" Kakarrot frowned. "Why did you do that for?"

"He is a dangerous monster." Tien stated coldly as he stood up, obsidian eyes daring the others to contradict him. 

Kakarrot shivered a little at that ruthless look; something about the bald teen just felt _wrong_ to him. "Still, to kill him in cold blood…"

"Tien is right." Vegeta spoke up bluntly, eyes fixated on the broken figure on the floor, unconsciously rubbing his arms as if he was cold. 

"I don't care." Trunks scowled darkly, his eyes hard as he looked at the vampyre that almost killed the person he loved. "I need to get Goten to the infirmary…"

Kakarrot swallowed any further objections reluctantly. "Do you need me to help you carry him?" 

Trunks gave the tall teen a grateful look as he bent down pick up the black-haired boy; Goten was slightly taller and bigger than him.

"I'll bring the body down to Security." Vegeta steeled himself as he walked over to the small body. He was the crown prince; it was his duty to give an official account of the attack on Goten. 'Don't be such a coward… The bastard's dead.' Still, he couldn't stop the tremor that ran through his body. 

"I'll help you." Vegeta shot Tien a grateful look, abruptly relieved that he did not have to touch the dead vamprye. The green-clad teen merely smiled at the royal as he picked up the small body easily with one hand and slung him over his shoulder.  

"Vegeta…" Kakarrot panicked as he saw his mate starting to walk out after Tien. 

"What?" Vegeta stopped to turn and frown at him.

"Wh...What about tonight?" Kakarrot felt cold. 'What about us?' 

Vegeta read the silent questioning plea in his eyes, and his expression softened, becoming confused. "I don't know..."

"Meet me at the entrance to the Gardens later? Please, koi…"

Vegeta hesitated, and then gave a quick nod. "All right."  

"Arigato…" Kakarrot sighed in relief. Things _would_ turn out right tonight… He _would_ make them right. 

-----

Vegeta frowned as he followed the taller male. "Tien, where are you going? The barracks are located in the other side of the castle."

Tien gave a small smile as he turned into a small courtyard. "I know, but I figured that if we fly there through the open, it would be much faster."

Vegeta's frown deepened as he snorted; he did not like being told what to do. "Faster my ass. Hey, come back here you baka! Where do you think you are going?" Cursing, he hurried out after the other into the open. 

Tien stopped as he gazed up at the full moon for a moment, and Vegeta stilled as well. The silvery light of the moon was brighter tonight, more bluish in hue, more potent in its effects. Both Saiyans simply stood there and soaked in the lunar rays, tails bristling. The tailed warrior race could transform to Oozaru at will by looking up at a full moon, but they do not do it often. For one, it was against the law to simply transform. Also, to experience the stimulating effects of the cool orb above them without the red haze of the Oozaru mentality clouding their mind was sensual and literally spine tingling. 

Vegeta felt a shiver of apprehension as the other's lips curled up in a sudden cruel smirk. Slowly, the taller fighter turned around, his tail unwrapping from his waist and swaying lazily behind him. "You know, my dear prince… Chao-tzu wasn't the only one who had his eye on you."

-----

Kakakrrot walked behind Trunks as they hurried towards the infirmary. Numbly, he stared down at the unconscious boy in his arms. His face was pale and his skin was so cool that he seemed almost dead; only the faint rise and fall of his chest showed that hope still remained. 

'This could have been Vegeta… He was right. All these months, Chao-tzu was stalking him and Vegeta kept telling everyone. But everyone shrugged him off… Including me." Vegeta's expression after the fight in the observatory came back to haunt him. Terrified but trying to hide it, angry and accusing, confused… 

Suddenly, he tensed. Kuso! In the stunned aftermath of Chao-tzu's grisly attack on Goten, they had forgotten all about Vegeta's assailant! It most certainly could not be Chao-tzu; he was with Goten all the while. That meant that the unknown attacker was still wondering around the castle…

Kakarrot's mind spun furiously, but he seemed to be jumping back and forth between a few facts, somehow missing the truly crucial pieces. He had been so certain that Tien was behind the mysterious incidents; the theft of his clothes and locking him in Vegeta's room. The lockers were coded only to the competitors' irises, which meant that the one who stole his clothes must have been a fighter from the competition.  

But Tien had an air-tight alibi… He shook his head stubbornly. No, every gut instinct was screaming to him that Tien was somehow the real villain. The smug looks Tien was sending his way were too suspicious. But how?? 

Something was nagging at him though; how did Tien know that Chao-tzu was a vampyre? And the ruthless way he killed the unconscious Seer….

"Shit…" His eyes widened in panic.

-----

Vegeta stiffened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Come now, surely you aren't that dense or blind?" Tien gave a lewd sneer, his eyes raking over the royal Saiyan's lithe form. Vegeta gave a low snarl, but he had nothing to say. 

Inwardly, he was furious with himself; he had been so focused on Chao-tzu's stalking that he _had _been blind to everything else. He remembered the attention the other fighter had been paying him the whole evening with sickening hindsight; he had felt flattered and he had enjoyed it, thinking that it was harmless for everyone knew of his and Kakarrot's relationship. Unlike Chao-tzu who looked creepy, Tien was debonair and good-looking, and like a trusting fool, he had been literally walked right into the bald fighter's trap. 

Casually, Tien dropped the dead body to the ground, keeping his gaze on the prince all the while. "I had to kill him, but I'm probably doing the clumsy little fool a favor. He certainly is ambitious though, thinking he could get you." He gave a derisive barking laugh. "What a bakayaro! I can't believe he _bit_ the femoral artery instead of the jugular! Then again, I guess that's the only major artery that short stack can reach…"

His shoulder shook with barely suppressed mirth for a few seconds before he regained control again. "I had not wanted to get involved in the scuffle up there initially, but luckily for me, he was too high on the boy's blood. Still, I couldn't take the chance that he might recognize me when he wakes up." 

"You…you're a vampyre too." Vegeta's blood ran cold in his veins. Abruptly, some pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place. "Kisama! You set Kakarrot up!"

"That baka _ex-mate_ of yours was too easy." Tien gave a chilling chuckle as he kicked the dead vampyre's body away. 

"But..how?" Vegeta stepped back, his mind whirling. "You couldn't have trapped Kakarrot in my roon… You couldn't have been the attacker!"

The cruel smirk on the tall vampyre's face only deepened, and before Vegeta could even decide whether to flee or fight, his vision exploded in a white flash as pain blossomed at the base of his skull, and he slumped unconscious to the ground, mocking laughter fading in his ears. 

-----

A/N: Hmm…seems like another chapter that left off with poor Vegeta getting attacked again. 

In case anyone was still confused… the jugular's the artery on the side of the neck and the femoral artery's the one at the groin. Both are the biggest arteries in the body; the femoral artery is often used for keyhole surgery. Is anyone squicked out? Nasty, I know… *snickers* Chao-tzu does seem more pathetic and pitiful than scary here, ne? 

I was thinking of ok, horror…vampire/vampyre…bite…Chao-tzu…hmm, doesn't connect…Chao-tzu can't reach the neck…he can only reach…eeeks!!!

So, there's more than one bad guy here… But is Tien the only villain left? All I can say is…everyone else is a red herring. The clue's in the second chapter… 

…and yes, I spelled vampyre in this manner just for fun. *grins* 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I've mentioned that this was to be the last chapter, but the chapter was turning out to be longer than expected and so I cut it in half… I'm writing the next chapter now, terribly sorry for the long delay between chapters 4 and 5… I had been very busy. 

To Kewla and G-mum : thanks for all the gentle sporks … *sheepish laugh* 

*grins* And yes, G-mum, Kewla, GeraCyKurInu guessed correctly. *gives them all a big cookie each* 

Warnings: yaoi, if you haven't figured out by now… gory deaths too…

Hallow Moon Chapter 5 

"Trunks!" Kakarrot thrust Goten into the startled boy's arms. "I'm sorry, but I must go! Vegeta's still in danger!"

'Wha…" Trunks was left gasping as the tall black-haired fighter sprinted down the corridor in the direction of the barracks.

"I'll explain later!" Kakarrot did not look back as he extended his ki senses. To his confusion, Vegeta and Tien were nowhere near the barracks… Instead they were on the other side of the castle. No… He frowned in concentration, wishing he had paid more attention to his ki-sensing lessons. They were outside the castle… What could they be doing? He changed direction; unaware of his surroundings as he ran blindly towards an open window at the end of the corridor, unaware that he was grinding his teeth in jealous anger; only one thought occupied his mind and it was to get to Vegeta. 

Stopping in front of the open window, he hiked a leg up on the tall ledge and was about to fly out when he felt Vegeta's ki drop. 

-----

Vegeta awoke to find himself flat on his back, his hands tied above his head and shackled with a short chain to a tree. Immediately, the events that transpired before he was knocked out came rushing back to him and he twisted with a snarl, yanking hard on the manacles that bound his wrists. 

"Don't bother." Vegeta turned his head at the calm tone, his furious expression betraying none of the icy fear that gripped him. Tien rose smoothly from the rock he was seated on and walked slowly towards the prince, his face half-hidden by the shadows. Vegeta could tell that they were in a clearing; tall trees surrounded them. He guessed that they should still be within the vicinity of the castle, probably within the thick forests that ringed the estate, but he could not pinpoint where they were exactly. Scattered silvery beams broke through the sparse foliage above them and lit the clearing dimly. 

"You can't break the cuffs and you can't raise your ki against it." 

"What manner of metal is this?" Being the contrary sort that he is, Vegeta's first reaction was to raise the ki in his hands.

"I'm not sure, just one of the things I picked up in my travels." Tien shrugged casually and chuckled at the strangled yelp from the figure on the floor as the cuffs reflected the energy back at the cursing teen. "Just relax, my prince." 

"Kisama!" Vegeta spat as he stilled and glared up at his captor. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Do you seriously mean that you do not know?" Tien raised a brow sardonically as he knelt down on one knee beside the smaller figure. "I mean to claim you as my mate."

"Never!" 

"You should be flattered."

Vegeta shivered slightly as he felt a cool hand run lightly down his cheek and jaw line. Though his initial reaction was to snap at the hand, he forced himself to keep calm even as his mind raced with possible actions. "Why? I have a mate…"

"Forget Kakarrot." Tien rasped abruptly, his tone hardening as he leaned forward with a frown. "You're mine!" His hand jerked and slid roughly into the prince's upswept spikes. 

Vegeta winced in pain as his hair was pulled roughly and suddenly, the grip loosened. Fingers massaged his scalp in soothing apology, as the frown was replaced with a more pleading expression. "Forget Kakarrot. I will treat you better…" 

'Keep him talking, keep him distracted.' Vegeta swallowed his anger and changed the topic, trying to ignore the tall vampyre's touches. He was all too painfully aware of the fact that he was helpless and totally at the other's mercy. Tien's fingers were now in the midst of fiddling with the first button on his shirt, and Vegeta's eyes widened in panic as the other leaned closer. "Was it you who attacked me? It couldn't have been you; you saved me."

Tien paused momentarily as a brief look of regret flashed across his countenance. 

"So it was you! How did you…" Vegeta hissed in sudden understanding, feeling the sudden need to kick himself hard for his oversight. "Your split form technique!" 

"I'm sorry about that; I did not mean to cause you pain but it had been necessary." 

"To falsely earn my trust and to set up your alibi!" Vegeta hissed as his tenuous control on his temper slipped. "Lying basta…"

"Shut up!" A stinging slap cut him off. Vegeta glared up at his captor but held his tongue. "You can make this pleasurable or painful for youself…" A strange glint in the tall vampyre's eyes, and the way his lips were pulled back slightly in an irritated snarl warned the prince that Tien was losing himself, probably in the same madness, the same vampyre mating lust that consumed Chao-tzu as well. But Tien was far more dangerous. 

Taking the prince's silence as submission, Tien smirked and continued unbuttoning the shirt, slowly caressing the smooth skin below as the shirt fell open. His smirk deepened as Vegeta's breath hitched slightly, stomach muscles tightening and nipples hardening. He knew the prince would accept him eventually… 

Vegeta swallowed nervously as Tien's intention became all too obvious, icy tendrils of dread curling around him as his sanguineous seducer leaned closer, cool lips pressing hard against his own. His mind spun with various options as he tensed up; his instinctive reaction was to fight back but his rational mind knew the futility of that action. Abruptly, he came to a decision; he needed to stall the vampyre as long as he could…

When the prince twisted his head away from the kiss, Tien's first reaction was that of anger, but when Vegeta lowered his head, his eyes closing, the anger turned into a lascivious delight as he mistook the action for shyness.  "Don't be coy, my pretty prince…" He purred as he planted soft kisses down the royal's neck, noting the sudden fluttering of the strong pulse beneath his lips. The vampyre swallowed hard as the natural bloodlust of his species arose abruptly within him, clouding his mind and urging him on to simply sink his teeth into that warm, fragrant skin and drink in that hot, thick blood…

Vegeta could almost feel the sudden change in the vampyre's demeanor; one minute the other had been trying to seduce him, kissing and nuzzling down his jaw line, but suddenly the cool lips had paused during their journey down his neck… 'Oh shit…' Vegeta groaned in dismay, tensing and shielding away from the expected pain. "Tien, st..stop…"

Suddenly, both heads snapped up, one in relief, the other in irritation as they felt a familiar large ki flare up like a beacon. Kakarrot's yell could be heard booming over the treetops as his ki flew nearer. "Come out, you bastard! I know you are around here somewhere, I can feel your ki!"

"Dammit." Tien swore as he hurriedly stood up. He was torn; should he go ahead and claim Vegeta quickly or should he deal with that pest first? But to make a proper claim, mating would have to take place first. He could feel the other teen's ki speeding nearer, and abruptly he made up his mind. He needed to buy himself time. Frowning in concentration, his form split into two. 

Vegeta's heart sank as he watched the vampyre perform his fission technique. He could guess at Tien's plan easily. As the original figure split, the ki's blurred and divided as well. Vegeta could have kicked himself then; the signature ki of each form was similar, but not exact to the original, sort of like a blurred and reduced copy. Abruptly, Vegeta noticed something different this time as well; instead of dividing his ki evenly between the two figures as he did during the Tournament, Tien now placed most of his ki into one. Of course! Kakarrot was stronger; a double with half a ki wouldn't last as long. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as an idea struck him. It was demeaning and it may just backfire, but it better than just lying there like a fragile damsel awaiting rescue. 

As one of the figures flew off, the other turned to him with a smirk. "Now, where were we…?" 

-----

Kakarrot could feel the faint throb of his mate's ki, but it was strangely muted. Though faint, he was able to home in on the general direction; so familiar was he to his lover's signature. He was so eager to get to Vegeta that he did not notice a figure flying up behind him until a blast caught him in his back. 

Tumbling into the trees below, he managed to catch himself after crashing through a couple of trees. Turning his head back, he yelped in shock and barely managed to raise a ki shield against the barrage of blasts that followed right behind him. 

Tien cursed as the smoke cleared to reveal a crouched figure that was still very much alive. The black haired teen raised furious eyes when he finally caught sight of his attacker. 

-----

The figure that remained strode over and without wasting further time, he ripped off the rest of the prince's clothes as well as his own.

"I'm really sorry that our first time would have to be hurried, but I'll try to be gentle…" Tien purred as he flipped the smaller Saiyan over onto his stomach. "We'll have the rest of our lives to fuck leisurely, and vampyres lead very long lives indeed."

"Wait!" Vegeta cried out as he squirmed in panic, trying to avoid the hands that were groping his bare butt. "Stop!"

"What?" 

"I..I have a request…" Vegeta twisted his head to look back at the other. He took a deep breath and rushed on, cheeks reddening. "I would to face you when you make love to me…please?" 

"How could I turn down a request like that?" Tien smirked, looking extremely pleased as he turned Vegeta onto his back gently, his hands sensuously stroking the camber of slender hips. 

Vegeta swallowed his mortification as he spread his legs, trying to look as inviting as he could without throwing up. He was obviously very successful as Tien eagerly settled between his thighs, an obvious erection prodding against his groin. 

"Do you know how beautiful you look, my prince? How wonderful you feel? How wonderful you smell?" The tall vampyre purred happily as he crouched over the smaller Saiyan, his cheek nuzzling against the prince's. "I'm delighted that you've accepted me… I promise I will treat you well…" 

-----

"Where's Vegeta?" Kakarrot yelled in fury as he slammed another fist into the vampyre's midsection. Tien was losing, and badly, but for some reason, the bald teen just kept coming back at him. 

Tien coughed, and then chuckled darkly. He knew what his other half was doing; all he had to do was stall for another few more minutes. "Don't worry about Vegeta... He's being treated well. In fact, I would say that he's enjoying himself greatly now."

"What do you mean?" The two fighters moved back and forth in mid-air, exchanging a flurry of blows, but it was obvious that they weren't fighting at full strength. Kakarrot was holding back, thinking that if he killed Tien, he would not be able to find Vegeta. What if Tien had sequestered his mate in some unknown location? 

A hard kick sent the green-clad figure flying to the ground below. Grunting in pain, Tien rose shakily to his feet, clearly favoring one arm that hung limply. "You really don't know, do you?" He smirked, purring confidently. "Fool. Haven't you realized? I'm with Vegeta as well." 

"What?? How?" Kakarrot narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Vegeta would never do that!" 

Tien gave a loud bark of laughter. "Right now, your ex-mate has his legs wrapped around my waist, and loving it." The vampyre's smirk deepened, relishing the look of betrayed shock on the black-haired teen's face. 

-----

Vegeta wrapped his legs around Tien's waist and maneuvered himself such that he had a firm and snug grip on the vampyre's torso. With his hands literally bound, he had only one chance to get this right, for Tien still had his own hands free. He was fortunate; this half of the vampyre had, but a minuscule fraction of the original ki; barely more than a young chibi in fact. And though the strange metal cuffs prevented the use of ki in his hands, he realized that it was only restricted to his hands. Slowly, he started to gather his ki, pooling them in the lower half of his body. 

"Uhh….Vegeta… I know you're really anxious to get started, but…" Tien coughed slightly and wriggled in discomfort. "…your legs around me are a bit tight."

Vegeta's expression abruptly changed from a coy look to a cruel smirk. "I know." And locking his ankles above the base of Tien's tail, he bucked up and squeezed his thighs together. Hard.

The bald vampyre arched back with a shrill screech of pain as his ribcage abruptly shattered between the ouji's powerful legs. Blood spurted from his mouth as broken shards of bone tore into vulnerable internal organs and his hands scrabbled limply against Vegeta's throat in a last ditch, though futile effort. Then his hands flew back to clutch at his throat as crimson fluid continued bubbling forth. His chest heaved as shredded lungs tried desperately to suck in oxygen, but only strangled gurgles could be heard. 

-----

Kakarrot stared at the other in shock, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. With perfect and useless hindsight, he recalled the split form technique the vampyre had employed during the Tournament. His guts clenched painfully as icy fingers of fear and dread dug deep within him. 

Suddenly, Tien blanched and fell to his knees, panting harshly as he clutched his torso. 'No! It can't be!' His mind reeled in fury and shock. Clenching his jaw tightly, he struggled to his feet again, cold sweat beading on his clammy skin as he drew in ragged breaths. 

"Something went wrong with your plans?" Kakarrot sneered, hope in his tone.

"No, of course not." Tien bluffed, lips tugging up in a shaky smirk. "Just a momentary lapse when I sank my teeth into Vegeta's neck and claimed him as my mate."

Kakarrot snapped.

-----

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and gritting his teeth to steel himself, clamped his thighs yet closer together, grinding shattered bones and torn flesh. Tien gave one last violent shudder before he choked to death on his blood, crimson foam frothing from his mouth as eyes rolled back. When the vampyre slumped to one side, limp; only then did Vegeta finally release his death-hold and allowed the body to fall to the side.

Pushing the corpse away in disgust with his foot, Vegeta quickly turned to the other side, violent spasms wracking through his frame as the shock of what he did finally set in. He had never killed anyone before… He was the crown prince of a warrior race and had grown up in combat, true. He had been severely injured, he had injured others as grievously and he had seen fighters killed, but times are now peaceful and he had never killed before. However, just a few moments before, he was fully, coldly prepared to do what he must to avoid spending the remainder of his life bound to that vampyre. 

The vampyre had literally died in front of his eyes, right between his legs. Thick blood was splattered over his chest, abdomen and legs in a gruesome reminder. 'Oh god…I think I'm going to be sick…' Dizzy and nauseous, he screwed his eyes shut tightly and fought down the urge to throw up. 

-----

"No!!" Kakarrot screamed. "You lie! Noooo!!!" Head tossed back, his eyes wide and unfocused; the brawny teen howled his rage and anguish as he ascended. He had been too careless, too stupid, too _late_! 

Turning blazing teal eyes upon the white-faced vampyre, he gave a low rumbling growl. Tien turned to run away but the enraged teen was upon him in a flash, catching him in a flying tackle. Kakarrot snarled as he yanked hard on the vampyre's defenseless tail. 

Tien screeched in pain and writhed madly, but the hand on his tail was relentless. "Stop…please!"

"Why should I?" Kakarrot growled as he dug his other hand into the other's shoulder and pulling up painfully up. 

Tien was drowning in a sea of pain; his other body had died brutally and he could feel the sensitive vertebrate in his tail shattering as the black-haired teen tightened his grip. Whimpering and gasping in agony, he blurted out. "Because if you kill me, you will kill Vegeta for he is now bonded to me!"

However, that simple statement had the opposite effect as it drove the super Saiyan over the edge. Already stricken with grief and fury, the added rush of raw power clouded his mind, and with a primal scream, he released his hold on the tail. Gripping broad shoulders hard, he ground a knee into the vulnerable lower back and pulled up with a howl.  

A loud crack and curdling scream reverberated through the night sky. 

Numb and beyond caring, Kakarrot stood up and looked down at the broken body that lay at his feet. Coldly, he raised a glowing palm and put the vampyre out of his misery, before he turned and flew off. 

'Vegeta... I will find you and break this bond that was forced upon you. Then I will join you.' He refused to believe that Vegeta had chosen to mate with Tien willingly. 

Homing in on Vegeta's muted ki in a clearing nearby, he slowed down and landed quietly on the bare ground. Immediately, his eyes focused on the slim figure that was curled up, noting with alarm the blood that was splattered on the ground. 

"Vegeta!" Kakarrot rushed over, thinking that the dastard had hurt his mate. For no matter if Tien had forced a bond upon Vegeta, to him, the feisty prince would always be _his _mate. Gently, he turned the naked male onto his back, his eyes widening in horror at the amount of blood on the front of Vegeta's torso. Desperately, he tried to locate the source of the injuries. "Vegeta…koi… are you all right?" 

Eyes snapped open in relief. "Kakarrot?"

"So much blood…" Kakarrot's face paled. 

The prince cracked a small smile. "It is not mine."

"What?" Kakarrot followed Vegeta's glance to the side at a bloody body that lay crumpled to one side. 

"I killed Tien." Vegeta remarked tiredly, ratting his wrists. "Take these off."

"How?" Kakarrot examined the cuffs. "What is this? What happened to you? Your ki feels very muted."

"Some metal alloy that is apparently resistant to ki. I am unable to break free of the cuffs…" Vegeta huffed in irritation. "It was fortunate for me that he divided his ki unequally when he split, thinking that he would need most of his ki to deal with you." 

Kakarrot frowned as he looked down at the dried blood that was smeared on the bare thighs, remembering something that the vampyre had said. "Did he… Did he do anything to you?"

Vegeta flushed. "No… Nothing like that took place. While my hands were bound, my legs were not and I squeezed him to death… Hence the blood on my legs…"

Kakarrot blinked, and then threw his head back with a peal of relieved laughter. "That bastard! He told me that you had your legs wrapped around him and that he was fucking you…"

"What?!"

"And then he said that he had bitten you and claimed you as his mate…" Kakarrot's amusement at Vegeta's outrage faded as he looked at his lover seriously. "I..I just lost it then. Oh Vegeta…" Heedless of the gore, he leaned forward and enveloped the smaller prince in a tight embrace, nuzzling his face desperately against Vegeta's. "I thought I lost you… I just wanted to die."

"Kakarrot…" Vegeta whispered, his eyes stinging suspiciously. 

After a while, the taller teen spoke up again, brokenly. "I killed him, you know. I was so mad with grief… Even though I know all about how bonded Saiyans may go mad after losing their mates, even though I had thought that you were bonded to him… I just couldn't take it. I was ready to kill myself to join you too." 

"Kakarrot…" 

A fierce kiss cut the prince off. "Aishiteru, Vegeta." Kakarrot looked down at the ouji's wide eyes, an intense expression on his face. "I can't wait, koi… I want to claim you as my mate now…"

"I know what you mean," a regretful frown. "But I refused to do it while still covered in that vampyre's blood." He rattled his chains again. "And get these off me!" 

Kakarrot looked at the cuffs, and then raked his eyes down at the nude prince slowly, a naughty glint in his eyes. "No… I could remove the cuffs easily; the locking catch is rather simple, but I think I'll leave them on a little while longer."

"What?!" 

Kakarrot ignored Vegeta's spluttering as he snapped the chains that tied the smaller male's wrists to the tree, leaving the cuffs on and stood up, casually throwing the lithe prince over his shoulder. "I know a lake nearby; we can wash off there…" He chuckled as he groped the tight ass beside his face appreciatively. "It's very nice and romantic, and very secluded."

"Kakarrot!!"  

-----

Goten opened his eyes slowly, and looked around him blearily. Where was he? The infirmary… He blinked in surprise; how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was Chao-tzu lunging at him…then pain…blackness. He gave a start and jerked off the blanket covering him in panic. Underneath, he was naked and his hair was slightly damp; he must have been in the regeneration tank not too long ago. He stroked the newly healed pinkish skin at the junction of his inner thigh gently, his mind swirling with confused thoughts and emotions. 

Why did Chao-tzu attack him like that? And… why does he feel so different? He rubbed the faint scar absently, frowning. There was this dull throbbing ache deep within him… But it was not a physical pain. Moonlight streamed in through the infirmary windows, flooding the darkened room with silvery light. The area was quiet except for the low, steady hum of the medical machines in the background.

Suddenly, a familiar, masculine scent hit him and he widened his eyes, snapping his head to the side as he tried to locate the source of that alluring scent, his nostrils flaring.

Trunks. 

The lavender-haired prince was seated in one of the chairs nearby, his arms crossed and his head drooping forward as he dozed fitfully. Goten took another deep breath as he stood up and padded over to his best friend… That scent… 

Leaning in, he buried his nose in the young prince's hair, running his fingers lightly through the spiky soft locks. Trunks awoke immediately, relief washing over his face as he looked up at the black-haired boy. "Goten! You're awake!" 

"Mmmhmm…" Goten purred as he continued stroking the other's hair. 

Trunks abruptly turned red as he sat there in delighted shock. "Goten?"  

"You don't like this?" 

"No!" To his embarrassment, Trunks found that he was starting to purr a little as well. Goten was …touching him in a manner that was far more suggestive than that of mere friends. "I like it very much!" 

"Then you won't mind if I did this too?" Goten grinned and slanted his head down for a kiss. Kami, Trunks looked so handsome, the pale moonlight highlighting the royal fine features. His blood was boiling and he felt suddenly, incredibly attracted to the purple-haired Saiyan in front of him; he wanted nothing more than sink his teeth into that smooth, unmarked neck and make the pretty little prince his. 

Trunks stiffened in surprise, and then readily parted his lips, sliding his arms around Goten's neck desperately. He did not know why Goten was suddenly so forward, but he wasn't about to question his good fortune. He had been shattered by the events of the evening; first worrying over Goten as he floated in the regeneration tank, and then agonizing over how he should tell the black-haired teen of his feelings as he lay there recovering. It was Goten who pulled back first and he looked down with a smirk at the dazed and flushed visage of his soon-to-be mate. 

"W..why did you stop?" Trunks stuttered, and then yelped as Goten scooped him up easily and carried him over to the infirmary bed. "Goten?"

"So I can do this." The black-haired teen was burning up now and he couldn't wait anymore. Purring loudly, he crawled up sinuously along the length of the young prince's trembling body, first his chest, then his abdomen brushing against the obvious arousal tenting the front of the royal's dark pants. "I know I'm moving rather fast, but mmm…" he nuzzled a soft cheek, murmuring. "…I just want…_need_ to have you now… Tonight, I don't know, I can't explain it… It is like a craving. All I know is that I want you…" 

Trunks blinked rapidly in delighted shock, wondering if it was all a dream. With the room dimly bathed only in moonlight, it certainly seemed that way.  

"Aishiteru, Trunks." Goten raised his head to gaze down at wide azure eyes. "Will you be my mate?" 

"H..Hai…" The rest of the prince's reply was cut off as warm lips descended upon his once again hungrily; that one word was all Goten needed. Deftly, the darker teen unbuttoned the silky shirt, and Trunks eagerly lifted his shoulders and hips as he was quickly divested of his clothing.

Though both teens had never lain with another before, they had certainly heard quite a fair bit from their classmates who had. Despite the slightly clumsy fumbling of various appendages, the two young males were already extremely aroused and definitely more than ready.

Trunks moaned, writhing under the taller boy's body, his hands alternately clutching at the thin cotton sheets below him and then stroking over the muscular frame above him. He had thought about this moment often, but he had usually been the seme in his daydreams… Goten was unusually aggressive tonight but he wasn't complaining; he couldn't even if he minded, and he most certainly did not mind. He was finding himself extremely turned on at being dominated and Goten could pound him until he couldn't walk for the next week, if only he would keep up doing that… and _that_… 

Goten was hot… beyond hot. He felt like he was burning from within… He could not understand why he should feel this way; he was a normal, horny 14-year old Saiyan male and he had physical urges before, but this was far, far more intense than anything he had ever felt. The rubbing and movement of the slim body beneath his was driving him crazy and his hips bucked against the other unconsciously. Growling softly, he kissed and nibbled his way down the pale neck, his hands stroking and touching the young prince, still slender and slightly gawky, but very nicely built with lean muscles. 

Both boys had undergone a growth spurt that year; Goten had noticed earlier and thought Trunks was starting to look good, though he didn't think very much of it then. But now, god…the fair lavender-haired prince was suddenly the most desirable thing he had ever seen, scented, touched… The little whimpering moans the smaller teen was making… 

Two fingers slicked with saliva teased and prepared the young prince's virgin entrance, even as a wet tongue lapped the fluttering pulse just above his collarbone. Goten could hear the thudding rhythm of the other teen's heartbeat, and he ran an anticipatory tongue over his lips, his vision clouding slightly with crimson. His eyes and attention focused on slight throbbing of the jugular; he failed to notice that his canines had lengthened considerably. 

tbc…

-----

A/N: *grins* since this was to be a horror fic, I guess I could leave the ending as such… But I won't! *yelps and dodges flying objects*


	6. Chapter 6

Hallow Moon 

**Chapter 6**

Trunks cried out sharply and arched back, his fingers digging into the taller boy's back, as he was abruptly impaled. Barely a heartbeat later, sharp pain exploded along the junction of his neck and shoulder. Goten held him in a tight grip as he rocked his hips slowly, sliding in and out shallowly as the dominant teen kept his teeth sunk into his neck, and he could only thrash weakly. It _hurt_! He had heard how it would hurt for the first time, but he had been dismissive; he was a fighter and used to pain. But this was different. It was piercing and intense and _painful_, jabbing deep within him, though it began to dull a bit. 

His neck throbbed as well, the initial intense pain starting to fade, as the other kept up a steady, suckling suction, but this pain was more much more bearable. He was starting to feel a little light-headed and he wondered distantly if anyone had ever passed out from blood loss during Mating before… It would be horribly embarrassing if he did; Vegeta would never let him hear the end of it. Trunks gritted his teeth and endured, hugging on to the warm body above him tightly. Nobody warned him about this before; so he guessed it shouldn't be that bad, and it did feel erotic, in a masochistic, painful sort of way. Already, he could feel a faint bond forming. 

Goten hissed in contentment as he slid into tight flesh… But something was still missing; he tilted his head slightly and sank his canines into the warm flesh instinctively. He almost came at the abrupt rush of pleasure that flooded his synapses, his tail poofing out like a brush behind him. Kami! He had no idea Mating claim would be like this… 'Mine! My mate…mine…' The raging inferno within him was quenched slightly as hot, spicy blood flooded his mouth, and he purred and drank greedily. 

He was operating on a primal level now, reduced to instincts and raw sensations. All he knew was the taste, the tang of the rich blood and the _presence_ of his mate. He had licked his blood before when he was injured during sparing, but this was different. The young prince's blood was richer, sweeter, spicier… Perhaps it had something to with royal blood, but he felt like he couldn't get enough of it… 

A hitching moan broke through his blood haze and he raised his head to look at the pale boy, the sudden shock of his unthinking action washing over him like ice water. "Oh my god, Trunks, koi… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I..I…" Unnoticed by both, bloody canines quickly shrank back, their function fulfilled. His sudden bloodlust faded as well; now that he had claimed a Mate, and his eyes and mind cleared. 

Vampyres were not as driven by their sanguineous appetite as Saiyan lore would have one believe. Saiyans leaned heavily towards the carnivorous end of the food chain and if one happened to really like his meat, and like it really raw, nobody thought much of it. Once in a rare while, their need for fresh blood will become overwhelming, but usually, they could hide easily within the general populace. 

However, when the moon of Vegetasei swung nearest in its half-century orbit, it affected all of the large planet's inhabitants, awaking their primal lust. The manner in which vampyres claim their mate was very similar to the Saiyan Marking claim; Saiyans marked their mates in an obvious show of possession, and this marking was done at the jugular; an extremely vulnerable area, to show complete trust in their life partners. Blood is exchanged to initialize the bond, physical and mental, that forms between them. 

The difference is in the intensity of the marking, for vampyres. Blood drives them wild and sparks their sanguineous hunger, so the ritual of the blood exchange becomes more dangerous; Saiyan vampyres were more vicious during mating because their physiology was intrinsically more affected by blood. They do not just taste their future mate's blood; they drink it as they would a victim. Sometimes, they may lose themselves in bloodlust that accompanies the Mating claim, though this was rare, as affection and concern for their chosen mate was often sufficient to check that mindless bloodlust. And if their mate was strong enough to survive the ritual, they too, become one of the legendary creatures of lore. 

Goten kissed away the thin trickle of salty fluid that ran down the side of his mate's face, overwhelmed with sudden guilt. How could he have been so cruel, so careless? This was his best friend, his mate, for kami's sake! Losing himself in the mating lust was no excuse! 

Trunks shook his head as he smiled wanly. "No, no… I'm ok. I mean, I knew it would be painful for our first time, and you had to bite me for the bonding to proceed… And the pain is fading, I could probably get used to it…" The last part was whispered shyly. 

Goten tightened his arms around the trembling prince in apology as he pressed his forehead to the other's, his hips still rocking lightly.  The ragged wound was still bleeding copiously and he slanted his head to lap at the pooling blood. The fragrant blood still sang to his senses, but right now, his thoughts were only occupied with that of his mate. "But I want you to feel good…"

After a while, as the wound clotted, Trunks started to feel better, though a little odd. His body …burned. He felt… hungry? 'Odd', he thought, but then the physical sensations his body were experiencing started to override any other rational thought. He moaned and wrapped his legs snugly around the taller teen's waist. "Mmm… It does feel nice, Goten… Move more…please?" 

The black-haired boy pulled away slightly, and sat back on his heels. Gripping slim hips firmly, he started to thrust in cautious, deeper strokes. "Like this?"

"H..Hai!" Trunks arched back with a sudden sharp cry. "Oh! There!" When Goten paused in confusion, he shook his head vehemently. "No, no! Don't stop! Aaaahhh…." 

Goten blinked as he moved experimentally, and then smirked at the prince's reaction. Oh yeah, his more experienced friends had told him about this… Shifting his hands to get a firmer grip, he sped up and slammed in harder. Trunks moaned loudly in feedback, and he soon settled into a comfortable rhythm.  

The infirmary bed shifted and creaked, as the teens' activities got more vigorous. The smaller lavender-haired figure on the bottom screamed and sobbed with abandon, while the darker teen was more reserved, though his expression on his face showed clearly that he was enjoying it just as much. Fingers fisted in white sheets as a lithe frame arched up like a bow with a shrill yowl, shuddering violently as thick cream spurted over his quivering abdomen. 

As Goten continued moving in increasingly jerky strokes, indicating that he too, was near his peak, Trunks pushed himself up shakily and bit down hard on the other's shoulder. The dark-haired lad came almost immediately at that reciprocal claim, shuddering with a drawn out cry as Trunks started drinking greedily. The newest vampyre closed his eyes as he partook of his first blood, trembling violently with the intensity of the ecstatic pleasure that coursed through him as he clutched the sweat-slicked shoulders tightly. 

It was '…nirvana.' And with that last coherent thought, the young prince's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.   

Goten rolled over and pulled the limp prince to him protectively as he kissed a sweat-slicked temple, loud sated purrs rumbling from their chests. "Mine… Aishiteru, Trunks…" The smaller teen had out cold, his face pale, but somehow, Goten knew that his mate would be fine. He wasn't feeling too good himself; maybe sex would be less exhausting with practice. Like fighting. Smirking in absolute contentment at that thought, his tail coiling possessively around the prince's slim waist, he quickly fell into a deep slumber as well.

----- 

"Don't breathe in, koi…" 

Slung over Kakarrot's shoulder, he could not see where they were headed, and that was all the warning Vegeta had before the two teens were abruptly immersed in cold water. Kicking wildly, he shook his head as he surfaced. Hands spun him around and he glared balefully at his grinning lover's face as he cursed. "Kakarrot no baka! The water's freezing!" 

Kakarrot purred and floated closer, running his ki-warmed palms over the front of the scowling prince's front as he washed off the blood. "Better?" The brawny teen grinned as he gazed at the prince. His normally upswept hair was soaked and lay flat down his neck and shoulders. Strands fell messily over his face and the royal tossed his head repeatedly, but one stubborn lock clung wetly over his right eye as he huffed in irritation.

Vegeta couldn't help it; a tremor rippled through his body as Kakarrot continued his stroking, the touches becoming slower, more sensual. Both teens bobbed in the water, only their heads visible above the water's surface. Feet paddled lightly, keeping them afloat. Vegetasei's moon hung high in the clear sky, full and heavy, bathing the landscape in a bright silvery light. Perceptible waves lapped gently around them, pulled by the lunar orb above them as the satellite swung its closest to the planet in 50 years. 

His own wrists were still bound in front of him, and Vegeta mentally cursed the restriction as large hands caressed his sides and stomach, fingers dipping and playing over the valleys and swells of his muscles, which were taut with growing tension. "A bit…" His voice was slightly husky; the irritation he had strove to keep in his tone somehow gone. He had always found it hard to stay angry with his playful mate for long, especially with what Kakarrot was doing …_that_…to him… Vegeta stiffened and arched back slightly with a bitten off groan as fingers found and rolled his hardened nipples. 

Hands continued their random roam over smooth, royal skin, the tactile sensations and touches eliciting violent shivers that rippled through the lithe frame. The taller teen leaned forward, planting soft kisses on the prince's forehead, eyelids, down the pert nose until he reached full lips that were parted and eager. Kakarrot slanted his head slightly, licking and suckling along an almost pouty lower lip. "Kiss me properly…" A low impatient growl and hands fisted in the front of his shirt, pulling him in firmly. And who was he to disregard a royal decree? 

They kissed softly at first, tongues whispering and feinting coyly against each other, but the erotic dance quickly sped up. Heads angled instinctively to deepen the kiss fiercely, jaws working lightly as tongues tangled and tangoed, stroking and suckling on now-swollen lips. Excited rumbling purrs started from deep chests, mixing and weaving around the low moans that vibrated from their throats. 

Vegeta gasped as a tail grazed against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, snapping his head back with a dulcet groan as the tip flicked along his balls. The other Saiyan's hands smoothed over the camber of his hips, thumbs rubbing along slim hipbones before the warm palms moved lower and back. "I..I think I'm clean now…" Vegeta bucked his hips as hands groped his backside, squeezing and stroking lewdly, flushing at his slight stutter. 

"Oh, no. I need to do this right, to make sure you're _really _clean…" Dark eyes sparkled with mischief, just before Kakarrot took a deep breath and disappeared under the surface of the water. 

Vegeta's head lolled back to float against the gently lapping waves as he felt something warm, slick and soft travel down his abdomen, lovingly tracing the dips of chiseled, quivering abdominal muscles. When it stopped to dally at his navel, he groaned and tangled his hands in his lover's soft black hair, pushing him down in an insistence message. There was a slight rush of bubbles as Kakarrot shook with amusement, and then a warm hand gripped his erection. 

If his tail were dry, it would have puffed out to twice its diameter when a hot mouth descended over his throbbing length, licking and swirling around the head, a flexible tongue laving it thoroughly. Hands fisted almost painfully in his lover's unruly spikes as the taller teen's head moved, sending fiery ribbons of delicious pleasure lancing through his body. A carnal heat pooled in his lower abdomen, building and spreading rapidly, burning him up despite the cold waters that surrounded them. 

Vegeta moaned loudly, eyelids fluttering rapidly as he rocked his hips, feeling that all too familiar tightness approaching. His toes and tail curled as he panted breathlessly… He was so close… 

"Aaahh!" A head broke through the surface, gasping loudly for air. 

"Kakarrot!!" The prince nearly sobbed in frustration. "Kisama! I was so fucking close!"

"I'm sorry!" Kakarrot did not look sorry at all, as he treaded water, panting and avoiding a clumsy two-fisted swing with a shit-eating grin, snickering in bemusement all the while. Ducking within the circle of leanly muscled arms, he planted a smacking kiss on his growling lover's lips, before dropping back down into the dark waters, sliding sinuously along the prince's slight frame. 

Kakarrot ran his hands down leanly muscled sides, loving the feel of satin skin beneath his palms. Moonlight filtered through the clear water, the rippling lake surface breaking up the shimmering rays. He paused momentarily, admiring the play of the mercurial light on his lover's compact musculature and slender frame. 

The muscles in Vegeta's legs flexed as they moved back and forth slowly, keeping him suspended upright in the water. His bound wrists hovered uncertainly in front of him and Kakarrot could tell that Vegeta was feeling unsure; his auburn tail waved about jerkily in the water, then circled about his waist for few moments before snapping out again. The prince was smaller than him; seemingly delicate and fragile in comparison to his own burlier build. 

Kakarrot grinned wryly at that thought; Vegeta had demonstrated that night that he was certainly capable of taking care of himself though. He nuzzled his face affectionately against the smaller Saiyan's stomach; that doesn't mean he felt any less protective of his mate though. Fingers tangled in his hair again, glad for something to hold on to. His own hands slid around to fondle the base of the royal tail, stroking lightly parallel to the lay of the lush fur and pulling the tail straight as he purred. 'My handsome mate…'

His grin widened as he slid a couple of fingers down the prince's crack, and then just as he worked one digit past the tight ring of muscle, he took his lover's erection in his mouth. Immediately, Vegeta stiffened and thrust forward, almost gagging him. The grip on his hair tightened, and began pushing his head back and forth in encouragement. Relaxing his throat muscles, Kakarrot started bobbing his head up and down, simultaneously feeling around for that certain nub of nerves… 

Vegeta snapped his head back with a scream as white-hot fire shot from his loins, his eyes rolling back in his head. Ohhh _fucking-Kami-sama_! He spread his legs, wrapping them around the taller teen's neck as he rocked his hips, pumping back and forth, soft incoherent curses and strangled sobs tripping from his furiously working throat. His tail coiled tightly around Kakarrot's moving wrist, tugging and pushing in tandem. 

The rhythm grew faster and faster, the pressure escalated almost unbearably. Droplets flew from dark hair as the prince tossed his head wildly, trying to reach, to crest that pinnacle. His eyes snapped wide open to look up at the full orb above as he arched back and convulsed, screaming with the intensity of his release and pushing his hips as far forward and up as he could. Explosive pleasure lanced through him, his climax rippling through his frame. The silver moon filled his vision, and for a timeless moment he almost lost control and transformed. His hair grew and spiked crazily momentarily, and his lips parted wide with panting gasps as he shuddered in exquisite, utterly primal release. 

Vegeta gave one last convulsion, his senses reeling as his eyelids fluttered shut. Kakarrot swallowed the hot, slightly salty, slightly bitter seed and gave a hard kick, pulling his spent lover to him protectively as he broke through the surface of the water. The ouji's arms draped limply around his shoulders and Kakarrot scooped up the smaller Saiyan in his arms, taking to the air again. Vegeta relaxed and turned his face towards the broad chest, feeling completely secure within his mate's strong arms.

Kakarrot looked down at his slender mate, curling cutely within his embrace as he flew slowly over the surface of the moon-kissed lake. Vegeta's erratic breathing grew steadier and a soft purr reached his ears. Holding him closer, he planted a chaste kiss to the widow's peak, whispering. "Aishiteru, Vegeta…" 

The cold night wind blew past them as he flew on, his eyes sweeping the lake. There! A few large boulders lay scattered about a mile out from the edge of the lake. He smirked as he touched down softly on the largest rock.

The boulder was large enough to seat two comfortably, the top was slightly curved and the surface weathered smooth. Lowering Vegeta down on the rock, he turned and dived back into the water. He had swum often enough in this lake and he remembered something interesting. 

When the tall teen surfaced again, clutching a handful of seaweed, Vegeta had turned and lay sprawled out on his front. A soft purring snore emanated from the exhausted prince as he dozed, face turned to one side and arms draped over the top of the large rock. 'How convenient…' Grinning madly to himself, Kakarrot proceeded to tie up the sleeping figure.

Stepping back a bit, he hovered in mid-air as he regarded his work, slowly stripping off his sodden clothing and dropping them carelessly onto another rock. Well, he didn't really do all that much; he didn't want to restrict Vegeta's movements _too _much. A few strands of the marine weed were twined around the ki-cuffs and wrists, looping over the top of the boulder to be fastened securely to some of the smaller outcroppings on the other side. Yet more strips of seaweed were wrapped around well-turned ankles to disappear below the waterline; these were tied securely around the base of the boulder. Throughout it all, Vegeta slept on. 

Kakarrot felt his blood stir as he gazed down longingly upon the lithe royal. His mate. Silvery light bathed the two Saiyans, the cool illumination in contrast to the burning within. Vegeta lay sprawled out delectably, legs spread wide open and arms held above his head. Kakarrot's tail lashed excitedly as he stroked himself slowly, raking appreciative eyes over the sleekly muscled form. Despite his toned physique and intensive physical training, the prince was naturally slender and his chiseled muscles were lean, rather than bulky like his own build. 

Kakarrot stretched upwards for a moment, his muscles tensing and bones loosening, tail fluffing out as he allowed the moon's rays to further soak in, before he dropped into a crouch over the prone figure. His eyes were alight with an anticipatory gleam, crimson ringing his irises and lining his eyes. His nostrils flared as his heightened senses took in the familiar musky scent of his mate; something he would never tire of. 

The particular frequency of the lunar light sang to the Saiyans, intensifying their instincts and senses. They can also transform into their alternative Oozaru bodies, but usually chose not to, for it was a clumsy form and usually reserved for serious warfare, usually off world; the Saiyans were in demand throughout the galaxy as fighters and mercenaries. And that was why Matings were preferred under a full moon; not only are they are highly instinctive rituals, but the moonlight heightens their senses as well.  

A rumbling purr resonated from his chest, quickly increasing in volume, and an answering purr started in the prince's chest in response. Vegeta may be asleep, but his body was starting to respond. Kakarrot flashed a feral grin as he started kneading the prince's shoulders. 'Not for much longer, if I can help it…'

Vegeta gave a low moan at the marvelous touches on his back, and tried to shift to a more comfortable position. 'Wha…?' Cracking open his eyes in irritation, he realized that his wrists and ankles were bound. His only unfettered limb slashed the air angrily. "Kakarrot!" 

"Nani?" Kakarrot moved his hands lower, tracing little circular patterns down the spine. 

"Untie me!" Vegeta bit back another moan as thumbs began rubbing deeply into his lower back muscles

"Why?" The feral grin widened. "Aren't you enjoying this?" Hands moved to circle the base of an auburn tail, and starting to stroke along the length, smoothing down the puffed fur. 

Vegeta couldn't stop the dulcet groan as pleasurable spasms wracked his body. "Damn you Kakarrot… I can't stand you… don't..ahhh…don't you fucking dare stop!" A particularly violent shudder rippled through his body, and he was sure he had been about to climax right there and then. But Kakarrot knew just how far to push his prince, and he lessened his petting of the sensitive tail. 

"Mmm… you like that? How about this?" And he felt something warm, wet and very flexible down there. The prince stiffened momentarily with a gasp, and then melted, his hips pushing back. _Oh kami_! A wicked chuckle floated up to his ears, and then the tongue was removed as hands started caressing his back again. "Mmm… you seem tense, Vegeta. Maybe you need to relax…" 

Kakarrot was enjoying himself immensely as he teased his volatile lover. Vegeta was quick to anger, but also quick to arouse; extremely tactile and not used to surrendering control like this. The prince alternated between spitting, incoherent curses and strangled, low moans, as Kakarrot continued his arousing touches, bringing him closer and closer to the brink each time, only to pull back and leave him almost sobbing in frustration. 

"What do you want, Vegeta?" The tall teen leaned down and crushed his lips against the prince's. "Hmmm?" He pressed his own rock-hard arousal between the smaller figure's ass cheeks. He was so hard, it was almost painful, but he was sure it was nothing compared to what the shaking prince was experiencing. When Vegeta remained stubbornly silent, he pushed his tongue in, pumping the slick organ in and out, in a mimic of another similar action. 

'Shimatta!' Vegeta closed his eyes as he twisted his head further and opened his mouth wider, his tail curling tightly around his lover's waist and pulling him closer, his hips pushing back unconsciously. What his mate was doing to him… They have been intimate for less than a year, but Kakarrot was evidently a fast learner, and knew exactly how and where to drive him crazy. 'No… I won't!' His resolve almost crumbled as Kakarrot started rolling his hips back and forth though. 

"Fuck..ing low class bakayaro…." 

Kakarrot smirked at the half-hearted guttural cussing and gave one last nip, before he pulled back. He was used to that; he paid little attention to the actual words, only the tone, and the tone told him that Vegeta was nearing the end of his tether. He almost laughed, noting the choice of the swear words too; 'fuck' seemed to appear on every line. 

The royal's eyes were heavily lidded and dark with needy lust, high cheeks flushed rosily and kiss-swollen lips parted slightly as soft pants misted in the cold night air. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on satin-bronzed skin, every muscle taut in a state of sexual tension and frustration. Vegeta gave him a smoldering, sultry look under thick lashes as he arched his hips back wantonly and purred. 

"Vegeta…" The black-haired teenager grinned savagely and moved downwards again, hot tongue swirling and blazing an icy-hot trail down his back, nails raked lazily along the lay of a quivering tail. He knew what the crafty ouji had been trying to do, but he knew he had the upper hand this time. "Just say it, koi…" Soft kisses alternated with sharp nips, as he covered the firm buttocks and slender hips in ruddy marks. 

A deep purr. "…and I'll give it to you…"

"…" Vegeta bit his lower lip as another delicious tremor ran through his body. In truth, he wasn't sure why he was being so stubborn too. He had _everything_ to gain if he would just ask for it. His lust-hazed mind tried very hard to remember just why he was holding out…  "…baka…aahh" 

Kakarrot gave one last nip and pulled away. 

"…would you fucking just fuck me already!!" 

Kakarrot chuckled darkly and slid in slowly. And then he paused expectantly, dipping his head to lick the sweat-slicked junction between the prince's neck and shoulder, one of his hands sliding into the soft, upswept hair. 

"…**please** would you fuck me already?!" 

Vegeta screamed as his lover pulled out and slammed in again, hard. At the same time, his head was yanked back and raw, glorious pain blossomed in his neck. Oh kami… The thick heat that stretched him fully, the primal savageness, the burning pain, the delicious pleasure… A violent shudder rippled through his frame and he gave a low keening moan. "Nnngh…"

Kakarrot kept his teeth sunk in firmly as he rocked his hips, allowing their bond to form, purring as rich blood flooded his mouth. He could feel the throb of Vegeta's pulse in his mouth; he could scent the unique spicy musk of his mate. His grip on his lover's hair loosened, and his hand ran slowly down the back of the prince's neck to rub gently on the other side of the neck. The mental bond was currently stronger on his side, and his mate would complete it when he was bitten in return. His tail bristled and circled the prince's slim waist tightly, possessively. 'Mine… Never let you go again…'

Vegeta wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position; he lost all sense of time as he leaned his heated cheek against the rough, cold rock, his eyes closed. He was vaguely aware of the water that tickled at his toes, the cold wind that whistled softly around them, the almost palpable silvery light that bathed the land. And he was _extremely _aware of the warm body that covered his, that slid in and out of him slowly. Hands roamed down his sides in long, sweeping strokes. It all felt so exposed, so primal…so incredibly erotic. He moaned again when his mate finally moved his head back. 

Kakarrot stared down under hooded eyes at the claim mark on the prince's neck. His mark. His lips twitched up into a smug smirk as he increased his pace; loving the incoherent panting moans he was drawing from his mate, the slick, tight heat he was sheathed in, the lithe body that writhed madly against his. He needed… 

"More…" A breathless plea broke his control. "Kakarrot…" 

The tall teenager abruptly vaporized the green weed that bound the prince's ankles, and pushed the smaller figure higher up, such that the other was bent over the curved top of the boulder. Levitating slightly, he growled and gripping the slender hips tightly, he powered up. 

Vegeta hunched his back with a wail as he was stretched further, his fingers digging unconsciously into the rock. Waves of pulsing, golden energy washed over him, but it was nothing to the burning length that jerked deeply within him, the fiery pleasure that lanced and braided through his frame. Every hard thrust hit something deep, something achingly sweet within him and turned his spine to molten lava.

Kakarrot panted in ragged, harsh gasps. His blood burned, the heady rush of the ascension roaring through him, and heightening the exquisite sensations that originated in his loins and raced through his body. His nerves sang in raw power and carnal delight, swirling and singeing deliciously in an aphrodisiacal mixture. His vision burned silvery-white as he threw his head back, eyes wide-open but unfocused. 

Vegeta had never felt so sensitive, so high. He felt stretched taut, every muscle painfully tensing in sweet agony. He had been so aroused; he had been drawn out in a perpetual state of sexual frustration for like _forever_… He thought that he would climax soon as Kakarrot stated thrusting, but each movement, each touch, each electrifying jolt as his prostate was hit, only drove him wilder, crazier. His tail puffed and lashed jerkily, every pass brushing past his lover's chest and sending glorious pleasure rippling through his spine, turning it to molten lava. His toes curled as he moaned. The peak seemed to float tantalizingly out of his grasp with each gasp; it was all so painfully frustrating yet wonderfully delicious…

Kakarrot could feel that familiar coil of carnal heat within him tightening, each stroke bringing him temptingly closer to the edge. The sobbing mews and whimpering curses from the supple body that twisted and undulated beneath him were driving him mad, driving him beyond his limits… He gave a snarl and leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the ragged mating mark again as he released his seed deep into his mate. 

At that sharp, unexpected pain on his neck, the tension within him shattered into a dazzling kaleidoscope of spinning colors and overwhelming sensations. Vegeta shuddered in excruciating rapture, violent convulsions rippling through his body as he rode out the tsunami. 

Panting unsteadily as he recovered from his own orgasm, Kakarrot opened his eyes slowly, noting that he had fallen out of his ascended state. He also noted smugly that Vegeta had passed out. Fumbling clumsily with the cuffs on the prince's wrists, he managed to release the catch before he collapsed on the boulder as well. It wasn't the most comfortable nuptial bed, but he was too tired to care. Pulling his softly purring mate to him, he finally closed his eyes and surrendered to the tempting darkness. 

-----

Vegeta blinked open sleep-dusted eyes crankily, his bladder about to explode. For a moment, he forgot where he was and almost fell off the rock, catching himself at the last second. It was early morning… The sun would be rising in a couple of hours, by his estimate.

Blinking owlishly as he regained his bearings, he chuckled as he stood up unsteadily and simply pissed off the rock. A smirk lit his lips as he noted the opened ki-cuffs dangling from his right wrist, and his expression became positively devilish as he turned back around to look at mate. 

No… He had not completed the Mating yet. He chuckled wickedly as he crouched down over the well-built, snoring teen, his canines flashing wickedly.  

It was his turn… 

End… 

Really! 

Well… at least for us… The vampyres' legacy lived on in the two newest initiates, sated and mated. Everyone fucked and lived happily every after. And the moon continued on its cycle. 

-----

A/N: well….this fic took a lot longer than I had expected ^^;;; I had initially projected it to be maybe 3-4 chapters long when I was planning it. I had wanted to get it out by Halloween, but had been very busy in the past few weeks. *ducks head* 

Hope you enjoyed reading… ^_^ 

If you liked it, didn't like it… too gory, too confusing, too much sex *chuckles*, not enough sex "nani?!", not enough details/clues….or simply if you read and enjoyed it, do leave me a review and tell me. It was my first AU and first attempt at suspense too. 

The plot hinged on the fact that Vegeta was suspicious of Chao-tzu, overlooking Tien, and Kakarrot was suspicious of Tien, ignoring Chao-tzu. Trunks and Goten were simply oblivious. *laughs* I was aiming for irony. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated and loved all the comments… ^___^


End file.
